A Different Tomorrow
by Seigi-san
Summary: New AU, based on an old oneshot in Isshoni somewhere, I think. The first war is over, and both Mwu and Murrue can come home together. Just a look at what life would have been like without Seed Destiny XD
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Jachin Due raged on, space itself seeming to explode with the amount of firepower being exchanged. A lone mobile suit was flying away from the terror of the battlefield, to a large white ship just behind the front lines. Strike was heavily damaged, missing an arm and leg, and most of the flight pack. All the pilot wanted right now was to make it back to the _Archangel_, change to the Moebius Zero, and get back out there. Klueze wasn't going to get away that easily...

Of course, Mwu knew that he had been injured (again), probably quite badly (again), but he wouldn't let that stop him.

As Strike neared the space where his ship waited, Mwu saw that they were still in battle with the Earth Alliance ship _Dominion_. The _Archangel_'s sister ship hung there malevolently, like a huge black spider stalking it's prey. It didn't look to be doing very much, in fact, the two ships seemed to be just...waiting. Then, slowly, the _Dominion_'s 'leg' opened...and the air shimmered before it. Mwu felt a finger of ice travel down his spine. The Lohengrin. And_ Archangel _hadn't noticed...

He kicked the Strike's verniers onto full, ignoring the complaining whine of the already overtaxed engines, and boosted toward Dominion as fast as he could go. Mwu knew that if that thing fired and hit the _Archangel_, his ship would disintegrate, be blown to smithereens. He had to do something, _anything _to prevent it. Checking the weapon situation, he scowled, a bead of sweat travelling down his face. Beam sabers were all he had left, but for what he needed to use them for, they would be enough.

_I won't let you do it! I have to make it in time! I have to protect them. Protect her..._

A split-second before the positron cannon fired it's deadly shot, Strike's beam saber skewered through it, the chain reaction it caused destroying the cannon completely. The resulting shockwave knocked the already-damaged Strike backwards, the mobile suit flying several metres from the ship.

Murrue looked up in surprise at Neumann's alarmed shout. _Dominion_..Natarle...had been about to fire on them, she managed to work out. But something had taken out the Lohengrin before it could fire...what had it been?

"Captain! I'm getting Strike's signal!" called Miriallia from the CIC. "It's heavily damaged, but on it's way back!"

Murrue gasped. Mwu... was he all right? Then it hit her. The _Dominion_...

_Did he do that? Did he see what we missed..and save us all?_

Her heart swelled with love and pride. Her Mwu..he had saved the ship. For a moment, a brilliant smile lit her tired features, then faded. Now wasn't the time for that. She still had to fight, after all. But the pride remained. He'd made a difference, just as he'd hoped, and in so doing had saved everyone. He'd saved her. Filled with a renewed optimism, she called out to the CIC.

"Fire the Gottfried..take out their other weapons!"

The green flash of the Gottfried shot through space and struck the other ship, vapourising the enemy weaponry. The other Lohengrin, the other Gottfrieds...they all disappeared. Mwu smiled to himself as Strike moved towards the open hangar bay of _Archangel_.

"Way to go, Murrue.." he murmured, suddenly feeling very tired.

Murrue wasn't sure why that had been so easy, exactly. Surely there must have been some crew aboard the other ship, if not, who had tried to fire the Lohengrin? So why..why hadn't they tried to dodge?

"Miriallia-san..put me through to the _Dominion_, please..."

Natarle looked up through a haze of pain. Captain Ramius' face had appeared on the bridge viewscreen, face stern.

"Surrender. You have no reason to fight anymore..and no way to win."

Despite the pain her gunshot wounds caused her, Natarle smiled a little at Azrael's reaction. He was frozen, the gun slipping from his limp fingers. His eyes were wide in shock, the realisation that he had lost.

As he opened his mouth to speak, his expression suddenly became blank, the echo of the gunshot ringing around the deserted bridge of the _Dominion_.

"I won't...I won't be used...anymore.." Natarle gasped, the gun he had dropped held in her own shaking hands. She looked up at Captain Ramius, her violet eyes fluttering closed. "I'm..sorry. This ship..is yours now.." The gun fell from her hands, the woman passing out from her injuries.

Murrue leaned forward in her seat. "Natarle!"

In the hangar bay, Strike finally landed, the mobile suit falling to it's knees as if exhausted. Mwu climbed out of the crippled suit, floating to the deck, all for getting in the Zero and going back out into battle. But as soon as his feet hit the deck, he collapsed to his knees, much like the Strike, his exhaustion and injuries finally catching up with him. As he fell forward, Mwu was vaguely aware of people shouting, running towards him, but the world grew black, and that was the last he knew.

Meanwhile, one of _Archangel_'s small boats flew out toward the silent _Dominion_. Even though the ship was still in a combat situation, the crippled enemy vessel was now no more than a sitting duck. They couldn't just leave Natarle there, after all, so they brought her back to be treated, back..home. After that, Murrue ordered both Lohengrins to be fired at _Dominion_, fragmenting the ship, so it could never be used again.

--

The battle was over. The war was over. Jachin Due had self-destructed, GENESIS being destroyed at the same time due to the sacrifice of Justice. Raww Le Klueze was dead, Providence being no match for the final death throes of Patrick Zala's insane dream. All was..somehow right with the world, as if things had been reset with the colossal explosion. Of course, those aboard the ships of the Orb Union and Clyne Faction knew that things could never again be the same as they had been, but hopefully, this new world would be a better one for all of mankind.

_Archangel_'s sickbay was unusually quiet. Of course, many crewmembers had been injured in the battle, burns, cuts, scrapes...but she had no idea what kind of wounds the one she'd come to see had sustained. All she knew was the report from the hangar bay.

_They told me he'd passed out..that he was injured. I hope he's all right..._

When the door hissed open, Murrue couldn't help laughing, both with amusement and relief. He was there, and he was just fine. Sure, he was in one of the beds, bandaged up pretty tightly, but he was wide awake reading his own medical chart. And he looked bored out of his mind.

Tears built up in Murrue's eyes. She could so easily have lost him, she realised that now. She could have lost him to the war, just as she had feared. She had kept that anxiety under control during the battle - she had had no choice - but now the tears fell, the drops running down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped her, and Mwu looked up from the chart in surprise.

"Oh, hi! I've been waiting for you.."

Getting out of the hospital bed with slight difficulty, stiff due to the injuries he had recieved, he held his arms out, smiling. Murrue sobbed once more, and ran into his waiting embrace, her tears soaking the bandages as she was pressed close to his chest.

"T-thank you..you kept your promise..and y-you saved us..."

Mwu laughed softly, and ruffled her dark hair. "Well, I had to, didn't I? What would I have done if you weren't here waiting for me when I got back? I couldn't imagine a world without you in it, you see..."

Murrue's marigold eyes widened, and she hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe. "I-I love you, Mwu.." she whispered, more tears disappearing into the white linen.

"I love you too.." he replied. "See, dreaming of the future isn't such a bad thing, huh? Now we don't have to fight, you can dream as much as you like. Now, how about we go home?"

For her answer, she kissed him passionately, her eyes closing slowly. Mwu's own eyes also closed as he returned her kiss, his hands wrapping even further around her slender body.

In the bed opposite, Natarle smiled, and went back to sleep.

--

"I wasn't surprised you were with him.."

"You weren't?"

Natarle shook her head. "No. I saw the way he looked at you, the way he'd always stick by you. I had a feeling he wouldn't leave like he was supposed to..."

The older woman smiled a little, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Mwu had brought her to the hospital to visit her friend, giving the violet-eyed patient a grin and a wave before dusting a sweet kiss to Murrue's cheek and disappearing. And to her surprise Natarle had just smiled.

"It just sort of happened.."

The younger woman nodded, glancing up at the flowers she had been brought for a few minutes before speaking. "I didn't think you'd come here."

"Why not?"

"I've done nothing to deserve it. I fought against you - I could have killed you." She smiled again, the expression rueful, and looked out of the window at the perfect blue sky. "I expected to be in a prison infirmary, not a civilian hospital, after the things I did."

Murrue shook her head. "None of what happened was your fault. Don't blame yourself."

To her surprise, Natarle laughed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you might say that. If when Azrael had fired, it had hit Strike, killed the Commander, would you have been so willing to forgive?"

"I...I don't know..." _If _Dominion _had killed Mwu...could I have forgiven her? Even knowing it wasn't her, but Azrael, that had done it? _Anger, pain and grief would have overwhelmed her. "I don't think I could have. But it all ended the way I'd hoped it would. I hoped you'd have come back with us. I still consider you a friend, Natarle.."

The younger woman blinked, clearly surprised, then smiled, the first true smile Murrue had ever seen from her. "Thank you. For that, and for bringing me back. Not many would have done that. Perhaps being soft isn't such a bad thing after all.."

--

"She said that?"

Murrue nodded. The words clearly troubled her, her amber eyes downcast as they walked hand-in-hand along the beach. He watched her for a time, then stopped, pulling her close for a hug. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She smiled a little, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair, his fingers tangling in the silky auburn. "It just made me think, that's all. Am I really soft?"

"Maybe just a little, for a battleship captain I mean. But it's not a bad thing. I bet you that if you'd done everything by the book, we wouldn't be here like this right now..." She laughed softly, the sound muffled by his shirt, and moved closer. If she had followed every order to the letter, _Archangel_ would have been destroyed several times over, and he would have certainly never have known the true Murrue behind the captain's facade. Kissing the crown of her hair, he took her hand again and the two continued walking.

"Would you still like me if I'd acted like Natarle?"

Mwu chuckled. "I can't imagine you as an ice queen. And I wouldn't want to. You're perfect the way you are." He kissed the tip of her nose, beaming delightedly when she blushed. "I mean it."

"S-shall we go home now?" she stuttered, cherry-red to her ears. "Kira-kun and Lacus-san will be waiting..." They were living there for the time being while they searched for their own home, somewhere quiet and out of the way where they could live together in peace just as they had both wanted. To him, the future he wanted was clear. To grow old with the one he loved, the two of them perhaps raising a family together.

He hadn't told her yet...but he was sure she would agree.

_--_

( wheeee another story lol, based on an old oneshot.

please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

The morning air was filled with the sounds of banging and shouting, people working on all parts of the old house. It stood half-hidden by a tangle of trees and ivy, duck-egg blue paint faded and peeling after years of exposure to sun and wind. Very different from the place she'd chosen to live, but for the couple it would become home for, it was perfect. One half of this couple stood in the overgrown garden, paintbrush in hand. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up under a straw hat, and patches of blue paint clung here and there to her jeans and T-shirt...very different from the way the other woman remembered her. _But seeing her like this isn't strange, somehow. Instead it seems right... _The woman pushed back her hat, brushing away sweat from her forehead - then noticed she was being watched, and beamed in apparent delight.

"Natarle! You made it!" Setting down the paintbrush she ran over to the other woman. "I wasn't sure if you could find us...this place is a bit out of the way.."

Natarle smiled herself, gazing up at the house. Her own new home was an apartment in the middle of the city, the building all gleaming steel and glass. She'd moved in alone, needing no help to move the small amount of furniture. But this place... Everywhere she looked she could see people. Commander La Fllaga and Ensign Yamato worked on the porch, the young man handing planks to the older to repair the damaged surface. Other people, some she recognised, some she didn't, were also helping. A boy around Yamato's age was mending window frames, Orb's princess, that Cagalli girl, was applying paint to the front door, and much to Natarle's surprise, the pink-haired daughter of ZAFT's chairman was pouring tea for everyone.

"I didn't expect to see so many people here.."

"Neither did I," her former captain replied with a smile. "They showed up this morning and woke us up. They said it needed some work.."

"I can see that. But why did you call me?"

"Because...I wondered if you might like to help too.."

That caused a raised eyebrow. "Me? Captain, I almost killed half of you. Even if you wanted me to help, I doubt _they_ would."

The older woman grinned. "We'll see. Hey everyone!" she called to the group, "Natarle's here!" This announcement was met with a chorus of hellos, people turning to wave in greeting. They looked happy to see her, which she found hard to believe.

"They forgive me?"

"They never blamed you." Taking her arm, the captain led her closer to the house. The pink-haired girl - Clyne, wasn't it? - smiled as they approached, handing the captain a mug of coffee.

"There you are, Murrue-san. Would you mind taking these over for Kira and Fllaga-san? They're working so hard they didn't hear me call..."

The captain rolled her eyes and set down the mug. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled to the two on the porch. "Mwu! Kira-kun!"

_They're all so casual with each other. Not captain and subordinates, but friends... _Looking down at the coffee that had somehow appeared in her hands, she sighed before looking back up. La Fllaga and the captain were talking together, his arm slung around her shoulders, and she was smiling, her cheeks tinged a soft pink. _And more than friends.. _Taking her coffee, Natarle wandered down to sit on the beach, wondering why it was she felt like crying.

"She's worried about you, you know.."

He smiled a little as the Lieutenant glanced up. Just for a second there was a sadness in her violet eyes he'd never seen before, then she blinked and it was gone. Pretending he hadn't noticed, Mwu sat down on the sand a little way from her. "She never thought of you as an enemy.."

"I didn't either. Before I left...I resented her. I resented her being captain when she wasn't meant to be...maybe because I thought I could do a better job."

"She thought so too sometimes."

The Lieutenant shook her head at that, the ghost of a smile appearing. "After I left I realised what a hard time I'd given her. Before, it was so simple. Run a tighter ship, give out orders not suggestions - stop being so _nice_ to everyone. But she was right - more right than I was."

"She tried her best. She knew right from the start she couldn't please everyone, so she just tried to keep her crew safe." He remembered her worries, the fear she'd tried hard to hide. "She knew she didn't have your approval...but she wanted it."

"I thought she was too soft."

He smiled. "Maybe she was. But because she treated the crew as friends instead of subordinates, that friendship was given back. The crew knew she wasn't the perfect captain, but I think they liked her more because of that. She had her weaknesses and worries just like everyone else, and she let them see that." _And I loved her more for it... _"That's why the others are here today. Murrue's their friend."

"Kindness isn't a mistake.." The Lieutenant looked up at him again. "Is that why you went back to her?"

"I went back to her because I loved her, For her kindness, for her weaknesses...for everything she is and isn't." He shrugged. "It might not make much sense, but..."

"I suppose I'm jealous of her. She was everything I wasn't able to be, and as a result she has everything I don't."

Mwu studied the younger woman for a moment, then smiled. He remembered Murrue's delight that the Lieutenant had agreed to come over, and her hope that the woman she still considered a friend would be happy here. "But it's not too late to start trying. C'mon, I bet she's wondering where we've gone.."

* * *

She was hard at work painting the house. They'd managed to find the same blue as had been used before, with white for the doors, windowframes and shutters. Most of the old and rotten wood had been replaced with new, with only the porch railings left to be finished when Mwu returned. Athrun-kun and Cagalli-san were in the overgrown garden tackling some of the six-foot-high weeds and Lacus-san was making curtains for the kitchen.

"Where did Mwu-san go?" Kira asked, dipping his brush into the tin at his feet.

"To talk to Natarle. She has a lot to think about."

The boy nodded thoughtfully. "She's probably worried. Maybe she blames herself.."

_I'm sure she does...but I don't want her to. No-one blames her for anything that happened... _Shaking her head she continued to paint, only to look up with a squeak when a pair of arms were wound around her waist and swung her into the air. "Mwu!" He chuckled softly, sitting down on the porch with her in his lap. "Were you able to help her?"

"I think so. But maybe you could talk to her too, while the kid and I fix the railing. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Natarle?"

The younger woman looked up with a small smile, returning her gaze to the sea when Murrue sat down beside her. Neither spoke for a while, until Natarle sighed and looked up at the sky. "All I ever knew how to be was a soldier. I'm still glad you brought me back here, but I don't know what I can do."

"You can do what we can all do now. Live a normal life. We all have to learn how to be something other than soldiers now.."

"But _you_ don't seem to have any problems.."

Murrue smiled. "That's because I wasn't always a soldier. Not like you were, anyway. I was just in the reserves. Readjusting to peace is much easier for me. It's always going to be tough for those who have been soldiers for a long time. Mwu's having trouble with it too.."

"Really? He seems fine to me.."

"He's very good at hiding things. I think that besides myself, only Kira-kun would see anything was wrong. No, Mwu doesn't quite know what to do with himself. He has trouble sleeping, and sometimes he looks up at the sky as though he can't quite understand why he's not there anymore.."

Natarle nodded thoughtfully. "When I wake up, I remember that I'm not there anymore, that there's no duty shift to prepare for, and I feel lost. What do I do if the military's all I know?"

"Orb has a military. I'm sure they'd love to have you. Try it and see. In the meantime, you can come help Kira-kun and I paint the house. C'mon!"

* * *

He was watching the moon rise. One of the things that had attracted them to this new house was the balcony that looked out over the sea, and on clear nights the view of the horizon from it was stunning. The breeze ruffled blonde curls, the coolness it brought a welcome relief from the heat of the day, and he stretched out with a contented sigh.

"See, it's not so bad here is it?" A moment later warm arms wound around him from behind, and he felt her press her forehead to his back. "Think you'll like it?"

"I already do." _Because you're here with me... _Turning around he smiled down at her. She wore a robe, hair and soft skin still damp from the shower, and returned the smile readily, snuggling close with a happy murmur.

"I wanted this.." she said quietly. "For us to be like this, to have something that couldn't be taken away. Now we don't have to worry about what happens tomorrow.."

"What would you like to happen?"

"I don't know. Before, I did, but now I can do anything, I don't..." She laughed a little and shook her head. "It's so stupid.."

Mwu chuckled. "It isn't. Cause now we don't have to plan everything. We can just let stuff happen. We can do whatever we want. So first we find work, and then..." He picked her up and swung her around in the air, enjoying her delighted giggles. "The sky's the limit."

She looked up at that, amber eyes reflecting the lights of billions of stars. "Think we can ever go back there?"

"I bet you we can. And we'll go there together, okay?"

Murrue nodded, snuggling close again as he set her back down. She shivered slightly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "You have anything on under that robe?"

She just gave him an innocent smile, but the way her eyes twinkled hinted at mischief. He sighed. "I'm glad we don't have neighbours.."

The innocent smile became saucy, and all she did was hold out her hand, leading him back to their room.

"So if you could do anything, what would it be?"

She felt him laugh, the low rumbling echoing within his chest. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's the same for me, now I can imagine anything there's nothing there. I know I want to stay with you, see where things take us, and maybe that's enough for now.."

Maybe he was right. Yawning, she cuddled further into his embrace, smiling as he traced the curve of her back with roughened fingers. _Maybe that really is all we need..._

* * *

( long chapter is long (for me)

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't there when he woke up. Stretching out he glanced around the large room with a smile. There was still some way to go before they had everything they wanted, but it already felt like home. The two of them had spent the last week decorating the old house, she choosing the colours of paint and the small amount of furniture they'd need. He hadn't argued, finding the whole thing great fun - and besides, she'd looked so happy. _Like she's been waiting for this for a long time... _So he'd let her have free rein in choosing everything, from the bed to the pots and pans down to the knitted throw that usually covered the tiny sofa downstairs. Since she wasn't sleeping, he had a pretty good idea where she'd be...

She was standing out on the balcony, the throw wrapped around her shoulders against the cool morning air. She hadn't seemed to have noticed he was awake, which gave him the perfect opportunity. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed up behind her before winding arms around her waist in a tight hug, grinning at her squeak of surprise.

"Morning, sweetheart."

She huffed a little but smiled, accepting his kiss and settling back to watch the scenery. They'd both chosen this house because of the view - she loved the sea, and the sunsets visible from the balcony...she'd told him a little about how she'd looked forward to trips to the beach as a child. He himself had never seen the sea until he'd joined the military, and it still fascinated him now as much as it had on that first glimpse.

"Any plans for today?"

Murrue stretched out in his embrace with a contented sigh. "I'm going to go find Natarle. She told me she lives in the city. She didn't give me the address, but Erica thinks she knows where it might be.."

"Does she know what she wants to do with herself yet?"

"It sounds like she wants to try joining the Orb military. I can understand a little. She told me the other day it's the only life she's known - she doesn't know what else she could do.."

"And what about you?"

She grinned. "I have plans. Erica's asked me if I want to work for Morgenroete as a technician.." She looked so happy with that idea, amber eyes dancing, that he couldn't help smiling in return. It sounded perfect for her. _She was always happiest down in the hangar bay - sometimes I'd find her sitting on the gantry watching everything that went on.. _

"Getting your hands dirty, huh?" Her smile became even wider if that were possible, and she nodded brightly, turning around in his embrace to kiss him gently.

"I didn't know that was a compliment," he remarked when they broke. Taking one of her delicate hands in his, he kissed the fingers. "You'll get them all cut. Be careful, okay?"

She made a face but nodded again, squeezing his hand in return. "Erica says you can work there too if you like.."

Mwu shook his head. "I don't know enough about the maintenance side of stuff to be much use there. And I doubt you'd let me be a pilot again.." He managed a sheepish smile as her expression suddenly became stern. "I didn't think so. So I'm not sure what I can do.."

She chewed her lip, thinking, then smiled. "Let me talk to Erica. I'm sure we can think of something.." With another quick kiss she wriggled out of his arms, the throw falling from her shoulders as she went back into the house. He watched her go with a smile. How long had it been since the end of the war? Four, five weeks? It felt like forever. Ever since the day he'd kissed her he'd imagined what could happen if they were allowed to go home together. _And so far it's been better than anything I could have dreamed of..._

* * *

The city was busy this time of day. Holding on to her hat to prevent it being knocked off by the swell of humanity, she glanced around for the one she'd come to meet. _12PM, by the clock tower in the main square... _Looking at her watch she smiled. Five minutes to. Might as well enjoy the day. Finding a bench close to the tower she sat there, gazing round at the hundreds of people enjoying the day. Very different from the place she had originally called home, but it was beautiful. Now she wished she'd brought him with her..

"Hey. You're early.." Erica was standing a little way away holding a shopping bag. "What do you think of the big city?"

"Big," she answered truthfully, grinning when her friend laughed. Erica sat down on the bench beside her, stretching out like a cat in the rays of the sun.

"You didn't bring him with you?" She'd noticed earlier than almost anyone the hidden relationship between Murrue and Mwu, and her friendly advice (and teasing) had been much appreciated. With a smile, Murrue shook her head.

"I left him in the garden. Cagalli-san and Athrun-kun got rid of the biggest weeds, but there's still a lot left. It's better than him mooching around the house.."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? This new life, being able to settle down with him.."

She blushed slightly, turning her gaze to the sky. More than she'd thought. Mwu had mentioned one night that he'd wished for a life like this, but that reality was far better than dreams. And she felt the same. "Who wouldn't?"

"What about your friend?"

"Natarle isn't used to anything like this. Mwu isn't either up to a point, but he says it's easier for him because I'm there. She...doesn't have anyone.." Then she set her chin in determination. "But now she has me."

"Good. Then let's go."

She sat on the balcony of her apartment with a cup of coffee, violet eyes watching the people below. She didn't resent being brought here...this country was peaceful and rather beautiful, after all, but it would take a long time to feel like home. _All the others seem so happy here. Especially her. But me...what do I do? _A buzz of the intercom broke her concentration. Who would be calling her? Who knew she was here?

"Hello?"

_"Natarle!"_

"Captain? What are you doing here?" _How did you even know I was here?_

_"I found out from Erica and Cagalli-san. Can we come up and visit?"_

"Uhhh...sure," she found herself saying before she could think. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, and she opened it to see her former captain there with Director Simmons, grinning from ear-to-ear. Natarle blinked at her for a second, then stood aside to let them in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Please.." The captain peeked around the spartan room with interest, dark eyes taking in everything. There wasn't much furniture to speak of, just a sofa, small TV and coffee table with a desk in one corner, and the older woman pursed her lips.

"I just moved in!" Natarle protested. "I haven't had time to get much.."

"I have a feeling that even if you'd been here for a year this place would still look the same. You never spent much time in your room when you were on _Archangel_, and I guess that if you had a job, it would be like that here. It's like no-one lives here.."

"Murrue," said the Director softly. "Let her be."

"She's right." mused Natarle with a small smile.

"I am?"

"Yes. It's just that things have been this way for so long I'm not sure how to change them.."

The captain grinned again. "Then let's start."

* * *

Murrue had to hide a smile as her younger friend stared all around herself. The cafe was admittedly nice, tucked away in a quiet back street - if it hadn't been for Erica they would never have found it. Erica herself was sitting composedly in the booth they had chosen, sipping the cappuccino she had ordered. Murrue had ordered a treat for herself and Natarle, but it seemed as though the cafe itself was enough of a treat. It was old-fashioned, the drink and food lists written carefully on blackboards behind the counter, and cakes sitting on doilies and plates under glass lids - all very pretty. "You like this, huh?"

Natarle nodded, still looking at everything. She didn't speak, but it was clear how interested she was in it all. Shaking her head, the older woman leaned back in her chair. _I wonder how long it's been since she was anywhere like this...or if she was ever anywhere like this... _ A short while later the treat arrived, and the violet-eyed woman stared down at the dish as though she wasn't sure what it was.

"Ice-cream," remarked Murrue cheerfully. "Trust me, you'll like it." Natarle nodded slowly, and took a spoonful of the frozen treat. And she smiled, the first real smile the older woman had ever seen from her. "Told you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.." She remembered bringing home a tub of raspberry ripple a few nights ago, and also remembered the smile of sheer delight when he'd tasted it. _We ended up eating the whole tub, just sitting outside and talking. I told him we can't be doing it every week and he asked why not. I have to admit, it makes for a good Saturday night..._

"Have you found out what it is you want to do here yet?"

Absorbed in her ice-cream, Natarle looked up in surprise. "I uhh...not yet.."

"Good." Erica grinned and finished her coffee, then reached into her bag. "Give this number a call. That's a friend of mine who works at Orb military headquarters - he's looking for someone and he owes me a favour. You'd be perfect."

The younger woman blinked. "At doing what?"

"Attache to the government. Pretty high up from what I hear. I told him a little about you and he got really excited. Go for it."

Natarle actually blushed just a fraction, a shy smile spreading across her face which brought answering smiles to that of her friends. "Thank you very much.."

Erica beamed, clearly proud of herself. "You're welcome. Now," she continued, turning to address Murrue, "we have you sorted, so that only leaves that boyfriend of yours. Has he any idea what he wants to do?"

"No. He says he doesn't know enough to join Morgenroete as a technician, and there's no way he's going near a cockpit again..he knows I'll never let him. But..."

"Does Orb have an pilot training school?" This question came from Natarle, and both older women looked up at her. Erica nodded slowly, and the younger woman smiled a little.

"Maybe he could...be an instructor there. He was pretty good with Ensign Yamato and the other students. And he doesn't have to pilot.." The idea was an interesting one, and Murrue found herself thinking seriously about it. It would be a stable job, he would still be talking about a subject he loved - it would make him happy. It sounded perfect.

"I think he'd love it.."

* * *

He was still working in the garden when she got home, and for a moment she leaned on the fence and watched him. The day was a hot one, the sun shining brightly from a cloudless sky, and he'd removed his shirt, the bare skin underneath already tanned and shining with sweat. He hadn't seemed to notice she was there, so she decided to enjoy the view for as long as it lasted. She'd imagined a possible life together back on the ship, but somehow she'd never imagined a scene like this. _And knowing I'm the only one who gets to see something like this... _Brushing her hair over one shoulder she smiled as he stood up straight and stretched lazily, the muscles in his back clearly visible. As she watched he looked over his shoulder at her and winked.

"You knew I was here?"

Mwu grinned. "I know when I'm being watched. And it's nice to be watched like _that_.."

"I was just thinking how nice it is to see someone else doing the hard work.."

"Sweetheart, you were not thinking that." Walking over to the fence he caught her around the waist and lifted her into the garden, winding a lock of escaped auburn hair around a finger. "I bet I can guess what you were thinking.."

"Is that right? Then what was it?" His answer was whispered into her ear and she grinned, looping her arms around his neck.

"Well?"

"Not a bad guess. You were pretty close.." Leaning close she kissed the tip of his nose. "Shall I tell you?" At his smile she whispered in his own ear, giggling when he swung her around and carried her into the house. She'd tell him later about the job...

* * *

( I didn't intend for it to end in citrus, and maybe it didn't. Who knows.

Please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are you finding the new job?"

"Fun," he replied cheerfully, using a wafer to scoop up a large blob of melting ice-cream. "The kids are all really smart, and they like what they do, so it makes things easier. The other guys look at me weird sometimes - I think it's 'cause I haven't had any training at teaching kids - but apparently I'm doing a good job. So.." The ice-cream fell off the wafer onto the glass tabletop and he frowned in dejection, not noticing the amused smiles of his girlfriend and the others. "so I guess I'll keep going.." He'd been working at Orb's pilot academy for a few weeks now, the students keen and easy to teach, and despite the raised eyebrows at his carefree attitude and style of dress (jeans and a crumpled shirt usually) he enjoyed himself.

"Are you popular?"

"Hmm?" Director Simmons was watching him with a smile, coffee cup halfway to her lips.

"Popular," she repeated. "Morgenroete's connected to the Academy, remember? We get to hear all the gossip. And word has it that you're quite the topic of conversation among the students...especially the girls.."

Mwu sighed, blowing upwards to make blonde curls ruffle. He'd seen how they looked at him, heard them whispering and giggling - why they bothered was beyond him. He glanced sideways at his girlfriend apologetically, but to his dismay she just smiled demurely and stole a spoonful of his ice-cream. "Murrue..."

"What? I knew you'd be a hit with the kids, I just didn't think I'd be sharing you with them.." His face fell still further at her words, and he slumped into the chair, staring listlessly at the ice-cream. He knew she was just teasing, but still...

"What about you, Natarle?" Murrue continued cheerily, taking a sip of her own coffee. The Lieutenant smiled - she'd been doing that much more recently, Mwu had noticed - and gestured to the folder she'd brought that rested on the table in front of them.

"It's a lot of work, but that's what I wanted. There's talk going on right now about a team going up into space to rebuild Heliopolis...and I think I might volunteer for it. We did more than almost anyone to damage that colony, so.."

_It's not just the smile...her whole attitude's changing. Before, she didn't much care about what we'd done to Heliopolis - saying that it was war, and damage was unavoidable. But now she wants to help fix it... _Murrue was evidently pleased by this, beautiful face lit up in a delighted smile.

"How long will it take?"

"Six months to a year. I know it's a long time, but.."

"There's been stuff passed down to us about that," Erica remarked. "They're picking people, but they let me have final say in who I let go. They wanted Murrue, actually." Both Mwu and Murrue glanced up at that in shock, her hand reaching under the table to grasp his. He frowned. _They can pick someone else. They're not having her... _"Oh don't worry," the older woman continued mildly, "I told them they couldn't have her. I need her more than they do, and I know that you'd never let her go.." He smiled a little, reassured, and squeezed Murrue's hand again.

"Would you have let them send me away?"

"Not for a minute. Why, would _you_ have let them?"

Murrue smiled and shook her head. As much fun as it was to tease him, she couldn't be that mean either to him or herself . Being sent away from him for anything up to a year would hurt terribly. _I have what I wanted, this life and him with me to share it, and I won't give either up for anything... _Taking Mwu's arm she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, giggling when he pinked slightly. "So, are any of those girls pretty?"

"Aw, c'mon Murrue..." She laughed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew very well that he wouldn't have taken the slightest interest in those girls - he'd probably barely noticed them - but he was so easy to tease... "Don't you like sharing me with kids?"

"Huh?" Unprepared for the random question, she blinked up at him, rather taken aback by the twinkle in azure eyes.

"Well I was just thinking...that one day you might _have_ to share me with kids.." She flushed brilliant scarlet as she caught the meaning of his words and stared at the floor, trying to sort out her muddled thoughts. They'd never talked about that, taking time to get used to their new life together before making any plans for the future. But she couldn't deny that she'd dreamed of it - hoped more than anything that it would happen, that their relationship would last.

"Would you like that?" he asked gently. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded, wondering why it was her heart was racing. _How is it he's always able to do that? To know what it is I want most before __**I**__ even know? _Glancing up at him again she managed a shy smile, going redder still when he smiled back. Without another word he took her hand, the two of them continuing their journey home.

* * *

"Oh my. He really said that?" Both women watched the game of soccer unfolding on the beach. Like always the blonde man was in the middle of the action, easily gaining possession of the ball from Kira and charging toward the goal, followed by a pack of laughing children. Grinning from ear-to-ear he looked up at Murrue as though to wave - only to blink in surprise when Athrun took advantage of the distraction to steal the ball from him. "Wha-"

"The showoff.." Pretending not to notice his sulky expression she took a sip of the orange juice she'd been given. "Perhaps I already have a kid.."

"You wouldn't want a family with him? If he's offering.."

Murrue sighed. "Don't tempt me. It's a wonderful thought...but we haven't been together long enough to start thinking about it. And we've only been living here for a couple of months. We need more time to settle down.."

"But you've imagined it."

She made a face, but wasn't able to deny it. Oh yes, she'd imagined it. All it took was a glance into the two empty bedrooms back home to picture them with children sleeping there. She knew Mwu had seen her dreaming - it might even have been why he'd suggested it. "Does he even want it though?" she murmured almost to herself.

"I think he does," Lacus-san replied, pointing down the beach. "Look at the way he is with them.." Mwu was sitting with the youngest orphans grouped around him, one even sitting on his shoulders as they built a sandcastle. He looked happy, perhaps as happy as she'd seen him...and she couldn't help smiling, especially when the smallest child of all tipped up her little pail to make a perfect castle, and he lifted her up and swung her around. The sight brought a lump to her throat.

"The decision's been made for me, hasn't it?"

Lacus-san beamed. "I'd say so.."

* * *

The moon rose as the sun set. Curled up on the bench he'd made, throw wrapped around slender shoulders, she watched the scene intently. Leaning unnoticed against the doorframe he smiled at her rapt expression, at the way the sun's rays reflected in amber eyes. He could happily watch her for hours if she'd let him (and sometimes when she wouldn't) gazing on what he considered perfection. _I'm not the only one who thinks so. I saw it in the cafe, and again when we were walking home...people staring at her. And she never notices... _

"What are you dreaming about?"

She smiled, seemingly not at all surprised he was there. "Nothing really. My mind just wandered." She glanced up as he came to sit beside her, accepting his embrace and snuggling close. They spent most evenings like this, sitting together and watching the view, talking about everything and nothing the way they always had.

"What you said earlier...did you mean it?" Her words were quiet and hesitant, cheeks pink as she looked up at him. He knew she'd likely been thinking about it ever since he'd said it, as had he.

"I meant it. I want that one day. I never had a family before, not a real one...but if it's with you.."

Murrue blushed but smiled, and moved to kiss him gently. "Then we will, one day," she murmured.

"Did you tell the princess? She was looking at me funny.."

"Maybe."

"What did she say?" His girlfriend smiled but didn't reply. "C'mon Murrue.." Still no answer. Mwu grumbled and pulled her closer, tickling her ribs to get her to confess. She squealed in laughter, wriggling to try and escape but he wouldn't let go, nuzzling kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Well?"

"She just told me it was obviously what we both wanted, and that she thinks we'll make good parents.." She was bright pink but still smiling, gaze focused on her lap. He chuckled softly, catching her chin to make her eyes meet his.

"Think she's right?"

"I think she is, but that you need to do a bit more growing up before we take that step. Speaking of which, isn't it your birthday soon?" He's been prepared to sulk at her dig at his maturity, but her knowledge of his birthdate surprised him - he'd never told her. She grinned at his expression. "What, you think I never wanted to find out about you? You told me things that the records didn't...but I saw that the reverse was true. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause...well...I didn't want anyone to make a fuss..."

"Not even me?"

He sighed and slumped back against the bench. "I've been used to it just being another day. No-one's ever really celebrated it since I was really little.."

"Then I will." With another kiss she settled herself contentedly on his lap. "We don't have to tell Kira-kun and the others if you don't want - it can be just us."

"Thanks sweetheart.." _I wouldn't mind if __**she**__ wanted to celebrate it - in fact I might enjoy it. And I have the perfect idea for how we can celebrate together..._

* * *

( Weeeell, Jachin Due was in September...if they'd been home for a couple of months it'd be Mwu's birthday soon, wouldn't it? And who thinks Lacus is right? XD

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

He could smell chocolate. Nose twitching he sat up in bed, legs tangled in the sheets and blankets and looked around for his girlfriend. Unsurprisingly she wasn't there, though the covers on her side were still slightly warm. Running a hand through rumpled blonde curls he yawned and stretched before making his way from the large room. It was pretty early - sure, she was a skylark, but both of them had the day off work, so why would she be awake? "Murrue?"

"In here.."

The kitchen faced the east, and was so bright with the morning sunlight he had to squint to see her. They'd decorated this room together not long after they'd moved in, she choosing the bright sunshine yellow paint for the walls as well as the daisy-pattered crockery. The room reminded him of her, the way he had come to think of her after Mendel. _My ray of sunshine - light in a dark world... _She was standing at the counter with a mug of coffee, amber eyes focused on her work-in-progress garden, and looked up with a smile when she saw him. "Good morning.."

"Morning, princess. Sleep well?"

"Mmmm-hmm.." She murmured happily when he wound his arms around her waist and snuggled close. "Happy birthday."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah.."

"You forgot?"

He made a face. "I told you, I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was about eight or nine. It's been 'just another day' for a very long time.."

"Not any more."

_No, I have a feeling it won't be. Not if I know her... _"It really isn't that important, you know?"

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I remember saying that on _my_ birthday, and that day I got the biggest bouquet of red roses I'd ever seen. And a cake."

"Yeah, well..." Embarrassed, he glanced away. He'd have given her anything - he'd just wanted her to be happy. It made him understand her own words better...didn't she want the same for him? "I guess I'm just not used to it.."

"I know. But it'll be all right. Everyone wants you to have a real birthday this time." Her soft words caused him to sigh. Like he thought, she'd planned something, probably with the kid and the princess.

"I don't need a party or anything. It'll be too weird."

"It's not just for you." She poked him in the nose cheerily. "Natarle will be leaving for Heliopolis in a few days - this party is for her too." She giggled. "And I doubt she's used to them either. This'll be fun.." Mwu couldn't help but smile, imagining the Lieutenant's expression when she realised what was going on. She'd changed a lot since coming back here, but that natural reserve was still there - she simply wasn't used to people making a fuss of her. _In a way, she's like me. Both of us have been in the military since we were old enough to enlist, and while I doubt she had the same experience growing up as I did, somehow I get the impression she wasn't happy either. What changed us both...was __**her**__. _She'd come into his life by accident, warm smile and gentle nature so far removed from anything he'd experienced before, that he hadn't been able to help being drawn to her.

"You changed us both, you know.."

"I did?"

He chuckled, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh yeah. Me and the Lieutenant, we're the way we are now because we met you. I never thanked you for it, did I?"

Murrue blushed and hid her face in his chest. "I didn't do anything.."

"You saved both of us. I'd call that something." Kissing the crown of her hair he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's definitely something.."

* * *

"Hey, there they are.."

Natarle peeked round the open doorframe to see the two walking toward the house. The captain - no, Murrue-san - was smiling, her hand held tightly in the Commander's. She looked happy, caramel gold eyes shining, cheeks tinted a soft rose, especially when the Commander leaned close to whisper something in her ear. _I'm still jealous of her. Not for her having the Commander, but for having so much else...having things I never let myself have. But now I will. _She smiled herself as the couple approached, making her way over the sand to meet the two.

"Hello. Happy birthday," she remarked to the Commander, bowing politely. The blonde man managed a sheepish grin in return, rubbing the back of his neck and only thanking her when Murrue-san elbowed him in the ribs.

"Meanie.." he grumbled under his breath, immediately clamming up when she shot him a glare. Natarle couldn't help smiling. The two of them were so obviously close, and Murrue-san was so obviously in charge...it was fun to watch. Yamato-kun had mentioned he expected the two to get engaged pretty soon, and looking at the way they were with each other, she found herself agreeing.

"Did you get a present?" The Commander beamed and held up his left arm, showing off the clearly brand-new watch he wore. Murrue-san also held out her arm, showing that she wore the old one he had previously owned, and pinked again when he kissed her cheek.

"Stop embarrassing me.." she murmured, but she didn't really seem angry.

"There are more presents inside," Natarle offered, hiding another smile when his face lit up. _Murrue-san said that he hadn't had a real birthday for a very long time...but he certainly seems to learn fast..._

"Hey, Mwu-san! Happy birthday!" Yamato-kun was grinning happily, flanked by the dozen or so young orphans he helped take care of. All the children evidently loved the Commander, as proved when they surged forward to jump on and hug the blonde man, all laughing happily.

"Whoa there! There's only one of me!" He fell backwards under the pack of kids, laughing himself. "Murrue! Save me!"

"You seem to be doing all right.." With only a cheerful smile she stepped over him into the house followed by Natarle, leaving the blonde man to his fate. Yamato-kun knelt down beside, grinning brightly.

"They only want to wish you happy birthday, Mwu-san.." The muffled yell of laughter told the ones watching that he appreciated the gesture, though maybe not being suffocated. His birthday cake waited in the kitchen of the tiny house, a three-layer strawberry shortcake Clyne-sama had made with the help of Yamato-kun's mother, and the presents sat on a side table...when the Commander was able to get up, perhaps he'd be able to enjoy them.

"Is this for me?"

Murrue grinned. His expression was awed, azure eyes wide as he took in the room. There were balloons, streamers, a table laden with food, another table bearing neatly wrapped gifts...she'd planned it all carefully to make it as special as possible for him. "It's for Natarle as well, but.."

"But mostly for you," Natarle finished, looking rather embarrassed. Mwu nodded slowly, still staring all around him. And he smiled. Erica, who had been in the kitchen preparing her secret recipe ice-cream cake, peeked out followed by Lacus-san.

"Food or presents first?"

"I get to choose?" At the nods he received his smile got wider, if that were possible. "Can...can I open the presents first?"

"Pick whichever you like." He nodded happily, and picked up the lightest package first, crinkling the paper and shaking it to see if it rattled much to the amusement of the others. _Like a child, _Murrue thought, sitting down beside him. _Wanting to make the experience last as long as possible. He's so unused to gifts of any kind, especially birthday gifts... _She watched as he very carefully tugged off the shiny paper to reveal a cornflower blue shirt, the colour matching his eyes almost exactly.

"Wow..."

Kira-kun beamed. "Do you like it? Simmons-san says the shirts you wear for work look as though you've slept in them, so.."

Erica cackled. "The reason they look like that is because he doesn't know one end of an iron from the other. It doesn't have anything to do with the shirts themselves.." Mwu huffed and pouted, balling the wrapping paper and tossing it at the woman, who caught it easily and threw it back. The next gift turned out to be a tiny die-cast plane, painted in Orb colours. It was from Natarle, who smiled sheepishly. "I wanted it to be a Skygrasper...but I can't find one here." Mwu beamed, and much to the younger woman's obvious surprise, hugged her. Murrue hid a smile of her own as her rather flustered friend tried to compose herself when she was let go.

"Thank you," Mwu said happily, examining the little model carefully. "I'll put it on my desk at work.."

Finally he came to the largest present, which was the result of a shopping trip between Murrue and Erica. Again the paper was carefully removed...and his smile was enough to dazzle. "Oh wow..."

"Like it?"

"That's fantastic.." It was a model plane, the kind that could actually fly by remote control. Both Murrue and Erica had seen the wistful expression he sometimes wore when he looked up at the sky. _He sees the vapour trails of planes and it's easy to see how much he misses being up there. He says he has no problem with giving it up, but I wanted to find some way for him to still fly. _He was staring at the colourful box, expression alight with boyish enthusiasm

"You'll have to take a look at the instructions later.."

"Who bought this?"

"Erica and I. We spotted it last weekend - well, Erica did, and we thought it'd be perfect.." Erica was the next to receive a hug, the older woman laughing and patting him on the back, then it was Murrue's turn. Only her hug was much tighter than the ones the others had received, and followed by a powerful kiss that took her breath away. When they finally broke she managed a smile, thankful she was sitting down. "You're...welcome.."

* * *

"So, did you have a good birthday?"

He nodded, gaze focused on the twilight sky. It was a day like he'd never had before...so many there to celebrate for him. "I didn't even know what I'd been missing..."

"Well, now you don't have to miss it anymore.." She stroked his hair gently, amber eyes following his gaze to where the stars were just beginning to emerge before looking back to where his head lay cradled on her lap. "We'll never miss it again." He smiled, and she returned it, ducking down to kiss him lightly. He curled an arm around her neck to deepen the exchange, a muffled chuckle escaping him.

"Thank you.."

She kissed him again, fragrant dark hair falling around their faces. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"But you know," he mused almost to himself, "there was something missing.."

"Oh? What would that be? You had cake, which you ate most of, presents, even party games. What could be missing?"

He grinned at the annoyance in his girlfriend's tone and snuggled further back into her lap. "I didn't get the present I wanted most of all.."

"What's that?"

"You." he answered easily, digging in his jeans pocket for the object he'd hidden there before holding it up to let it sparkle in the rising moonlight. "The only thing that could make today better would be if you accepted this." He said nothing more, simply studied her expression as she gazed at the shining ring. Her eyes were larger than he'd ever seen them, and as he watched, tears formed to shimmer there. Slowly, Murrue reached out to take the ring, holding the silver band in the palm of her left hand for a moment before sliding it onto the third finger and watching the tiny diamond sparkle.

"Now," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the ring, "it's the best birthday I ever had.."

* * *

( wheeeeee

please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

Kaguya was quiet this time of day. The air was cold, the sun just risen above the horizon to light on the small group of people standing by the shuttle. One of these, a young woman clad in the purplish-blue and white of the Orb military, stepped forward and held out a hand to the civilian couple who stood a little off to the side. "I'll write to you, and I'll be back for the wedding once you let me know when it is."

Her older friend smiled. "We will, I promise.." She glanced up at her quiet fiance, who nodded and squeezed her hand. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Taking the offered hand she shook it before letting go of her fiance and pulling the surprised Natarle into a hug. At first the younger woman wasn't sure how to react, violet eyes wide, then smiled and returned the embrace. It was a strange experience still to have friends...but it was a very nice one.

"You too." Looking over Murrue-san's shoulder at the rather sleepy-looking Commander she narrowed her eyes. "You'd better look after her."

"You don't need to worry." he said softly. Natarle nodded. _It's clear how much he cares about her. The proposal...I expected it. Both of them needed someone and I'm happy they found each other.._

"Commander," murmured one of her team, stepping out of the shadow of the shuttle, "it's time."

"Okay. I'll see you both soon. Take care.." After a final hug from Murrue-san she stepped into the shuttle and turned around to wave as the door was closed, wondering why there was a lump in her throat. She'd wanted this, hadn't she? To help rebuild, to repay the debt she owed? So why?

_It's because they changed me. I'm not the same person I was three months ago. I have friends now, and it hurts to leave them.._

"Are you all right, Commander?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "I'll just miss them, that's all.."

"They must be good friends to come out here this early.."

She nodded, squinting at the two tiny figures as the shuttle rocketed skywards. "They are.."

* * *

"Still wish you'd gone too?"

She glanced up as he wound an arm around her waist. "A little," she admitted. "It'd be a real challenge to be up there rebuilding something like that, and part of me feels bad for giving it up.."

"Wouldn't you have missed me?" The slight petulance in his tone made her smile, as did his pout. That was the main reason she'd stayed behind - she couldn't have left him. He didn't know nearly enough about mechanics and engineering to be considered for the team, and the idea of going and being separated from him for anything up to a year...no matter how much the engineering work appealed to her, he was more important.

"Of course I would have. Why do you think I stayed here? Let's go home.."

Mwu managed a rueful smile. "Can we go back to bed please? What time is it, 4AM?"

"Just past, and yes, we can."

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She however stayed awake for a little while, nestled comfortably in his arms. So much she'd have missed if she'd gone with Natarle. The feel of the wind and sun, the sand on her feet, the call of the sea birds, and of course...She sighed in contentment, snuggling back into the warmth of her fiance's embrace. _I'd have missed everything here if I'd gone...but him most of all... _She shifted around in his arms to look up at him, dark eyes softened with affection. "How could I have left you behind?" With a gentle kiss for the sleeping man, Murrue settled down to sleep beside him.

"You really didn't mind giving something like that up? Simmons-san said she'd have let you go if you'd really wanted to.."

She smiled and shook her head. "It would have been fun I think...but what I have here is more important. I have a home, have a job, have my friends..." She glanced down the beach, smile growing. "And I have him." Mwu was barrelling down the beach as fast as he could go, followed by a pack of yelling children and various Haros. Lacus-san beamed.

"Have the two of you made any plans for the wedding yet?"

That brought a faint blush and a smile. "Not really. Out of necessity we wanted it somewhere quiet, and we wanted all of you there...but aside from that we don't know."

The younger woman nodded. "Yamato-san and I have been talking about that, and if you'd let us, we'd like to make the dress.."

"A wedding dress?" At the cheerful nod she got in return Murrue fairly beamed. "Thank you!" Erica had threatened to take her out and make her choose one, and while she was very fond of the older woman she inwardly quailed at the thought of shopping with her - she could be rather fierce. This way was better. Not only would she get exactly the gown she wanted, but it would be a gift from two good friends. Taking a sip of the juice she'd been given she continued to watch her fiance play with the orphans, an oddly warm feeling in her chest as he swung one of the smallest up to sit on his shoulders.

"Have you talked to him about it more?"

"No," she admitted quietly, gazing at her lap. She'd wanted to, but hadn't wanted to at the same time. Since he'd suggested it a few weeks ago she had thought deeply about the idea. _Until he said it I hadn't realised how much I wanted it... _But there was still that one stumbling block. "I don't knowi if it's what he wants. He had a pretty hard time of it growing up...having a child of his own might remind him of that..."

"But Fllaga-san was the one who suggested it to _you_, wasn't he? Why would he have done that if he didn't want children himself?"

"I..." _She's right. Mwu was the one who mentioned it first. Does that mean he'd be happy for us to have a family?_

Lacus-san smiled. "I think you should talk to him."

"Really? She's going to make your dress?"

His fiancee grinned happily and twirled around to make her simple cotton skirt flare out. "She says she, Yamato-san and I can go into the city one day next week to pick the material."

He grinned at her obvious happiness. "If you help design it you'll have to pick one that shows you off a bit." He pulled her a little closer, hands tracing her slender waist and skimming up her sides. "No-one seeing you in that uniform would have seen how beautiful you are.."

"So show myself off a little, but not too much, right?" Her smile was an impish one, her tone teasing, and he laughed, scooping her up in his arms.

"Right." Just enough to let the others see how perfect she was, but not too much. "Private viewing only."

"It sounds like someone would be jealous.."

"Someone would be very jealous." With a kiss he set her down again, and took her hand as they walked back home. He'd planned on proposing ever since they'd arrived back here - he'd bought the ring within a couple of weeks, keeping his secret from everyone. He adored Murrue, and wanted more than anything to make her happy. _She lost the one she loved before and shut herself away. She wanted - needed - to be loved, but was afraid of it being taken from her. This is my way of proving to her that I'll always be with her. That's it's okay to wish for a forever..._

* * *

"You're smiling."

"Can't I smile?"

She grinned herself, setting a plate of sandwiches on the table. "Of course, but you keep watching me while you're doing it. Am I that interesting?"

"You're beautiful," he answered simply, stifling a laugh at her sudden blush. Before she could scuttle away he caught her around the waist and tugged her down to sit on his lap. "Have you decided what you want the dress to look like yet?"

She fished about in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here. What do you think?" The sketch was of a simple sleeveless round-necked gown with a short train, no froth or frills...it was perfect, and he told her so. She beamed and kissed him by way of thanks, and settled back to enjoy her sandwich.

"You know you can't be in there while they're making the pattern, don't you?"

Mwu's face fell. "I can't?"

"Of course not. There's no way Lacus-san and Yamato-san would let you be in there. Besides, someone has to help Kira-kun look after the children.." Dismayed he pouted, whined, cajoled...all to no avail. He'd learned early on in their relationship that once her mind was made up, there was very little he could do to change it - especially if the princess thought the same way.

"I don't think I'll enjoy this so much now.."

"Mwu-san, what are you doing?" His friend had been squinting through a gap in the curtains of the house for a good ten minutes. It was a safe bet he was trying to peek at Murrue-san getting her dress fitted - sometimes for his age, he acted very like a teenager would. "She'll be mad if she sees you."

Mwu-san just looked up and winked. "She won't. Here, c'mon.." Grabbing Kira's wrist he pulled him over to the window. "Take a look.."

Grudgingly the boy did as he was told, leaning close and taking a cursory peek...then squeaked in alarm. Murrue-san was there in the doorway of the spare room, blushing faintly, clad in what looked like a very short nightdress. He'd never seen her like that before... Red to his ears he pulled away, shaking his head to get rid of the image. Mwu-san raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look for yourself.."

Curious, his friend peeked through, and whistled in appreciation. "That's my girl. And she doesn't even notice when people stare at her." Knowing he was still red, Kira sighed. Lacus had told him that they'd only be making the pattern for Murrue-san's gown today - that was why Mwu-san wasn't allowed in, and that was why he was peeking.

"You knew she'd be dressed like that."

His friend grinned, not in the least bit sorry. "I hoped she would be. She doesn't show herself off enough."

That caused a raised eyebrow. "To you, or to everyone else?"

Mwu-san blinked, evidently not having thought of that, then his grin became sheepish. "To me, I guess. I love her, and I know she loves me, but she's still worried that something will happen to take all this away from her. So even though she doesn't realise she does it...she still holds back, still hides part of herself..."

"Is that why you proposed?"

"Partly. I hoped the stability would help her finally relax, but I always intended to ask her once the war was over."

Kira smiled. It was rare to see Mwu-san so serious - that alone was proof of how much he really did love Murrue-san. That sincerity was easy for him to see, and he felt sure that Murrue-san would see it too.

"The two of you will be very happy."

Mwu-san grinned again, the faintest tinge of pink to his face. "You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

"No, you can't come in!"

"Not even for a minute?"

"Not even for a minute." She made as though to close the door on the protesting man, but he managed to stick a foot in the gap and keep it open. She huffed and swatted him around the back of the head. "Out!"

"But Lieutenant..."

"I said OUT!!" she thundered, shoving him out and slamming the door. She could hear his whines from outside but paid them no mind, doing a very good job of hiding her smile. The bride-to-be however wasn't, giggling fit to bust as Clyne-sama put the finishing touches to her hair.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, Natarle.."

"And why not? If I hadn't kicked him out who knows what would have happened?" She folded her arms and scowled at Murrue-san. "And you'd have let him do it."

Her older friend grinned. "Perhaps I would have."

"You missed him last night, didn't you?" Clyne-sama remarked, adding the last rosebud to the braid. Murrue-san blushed and looked down at her lap, giving her friends all the confirmation they needed. Natarle was pleased, but not surprised, at how much closer the couple had got since she'd last seen them. Murrue-san had met her at the spaceport yesterday with a huge smile and a hug, talking nineteen to the dozen. _She said she'd missed me, that she was happy I could make it to the wedding. I noticed La Fllaga wasn't with her - she said that she was staying with Clyne-sama for a couple of days while they finished her dress..._

"You did miss him, didn't you?"

"Yes," the older woman replied quietly. "Very much."

A short while later she checked back in on her friend. Murrue-san was sitting on the end of the small bed staring out of the window. She was already in the ivory satin wedding gown Clyne-sama and Yamato-kun's mother had made, makeup and hair perfect. She looked beautiful...and scared. _I guess even two who are made for each other can be nervous...La Fllaga is rather twitchy too right now... _"I wasn't expecting you to be nervous.."

"Neither was I." Murrue-san smiled a little. "Can't help it though.."

"About today, or about being married?"

"Both, I guess.." She shrugged. "Or either. I can't tell. I want it, but I can't help wondering if it'll be all right.."

"I'm sure you will. You love him, don't you? And he loves you. The two of you will be just fine."

"How can you tell?"

"You have been up until now, haven't you? The only difference is that you'll have another one of these," Natarle took her friend's hand to show the engagement ring, "and you'll have a new surname. Nothing else will change. Don't worry.."

Murrue-san nodded and smiled a little more, looking relieved. "Thank you Natarle.."

"You're welcome."

_Am I jealous still? _

She'd felt a pang all the way through the ceremony. Both of them had looked so happy, La Fllaga almost running down the aisle to greet his bride. They'd both been blushing, stammering and tripping over their words as they were led in their vows, and when it was all over he'd lifted her up in his arms to swing her around, a wide grin to his face as she'd laughed like a child. _Am I jealous of her still, that she has all she wants, that she has everything I never did? Or am I angry for not trying hard enough to get those things myself? _They were standing together a little way down the beach, hands held tightly in the other's, talking about something Natarle couldn't hear. La Fllaga dipped his head to whisper something to Murrue-san, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she looked up at him with such affection the younger woman had to look away. _There's nothing stopping me from having those things myself. At the very least, I should be pleased for them that they have them... _Turning away, she walked back to the house.

_Be happy, you two.._

* * *

He wouldn't let go. Annoyed, she tried her best to squirm out of his grasp but he held on tight, covering her eyes as they walked. "Where are we going?"

"Secret."

"Jerk."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"Yes, when they _are_ being a jerk.." Grumbling she tried again to get free, to no avail. "Mwu.."

"Don't be a crosspatch. We're almost there." She heard the squeak of a door, then the rush of ocean waves. The air smelt of salt...and flowers.

"Where are we?"

"We're right here." With a chuckle he moved his hand to let her see. What was there...wasn't at all what she'd expected. They were on the balcony of their house, but it was very different from how it had looked two days ago. Instead of the bench there was a mattress, sheltered from the elements by a canopy and covered in blankets and cushions. Candles stood in holders all around, giving the scene a rather romantic quality, as did the rose petals scattered over the bed. Blinking, Murrue glanced up at Mwu, who just grinned. "Do you like it?"

"You did all this?"

"Yep. I made the kid help me with the canopy, but otherwise I did it myself." He looked very proud of himself, even more so when she hugged him tightly. "I have champagne too.."

The glasses clinked together in a toast, the two of them sitting close together to watch the stars. The silver light twinkled off the new silver wedding band she wore, and she held it up to see better, smiling when he brought her closer to nuzzle her neck. She knew he'd planned this all along - why else would the mattress be here? "I should have guessed.."

"It is our wedding night," he murmured in a low voice, before whispering other things in her ear that made her blush to her ears...but also sent a thrill of anticipation through her. And when he kissed her she accepted wholeheartedly, letting him lower her to the mattress without protest.

"You were always able to do that.." she mused later, tracing a circle on his bare chest. "Even when I was working, all you had to do was just whisper things like that and you'd get your way.." Her husband grinned. "If I whisper them again will it work?"

"No, you can't say the same things again, it has to be something I'm not expecting.."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, his foot trailing lazily up and down her bare leg. "That's very true. Let's try.." He began whispering again, and the words combined with the way his hands were wandering made her shiver involuntarily, eyes fluttering closed.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, it worked..." He laughed again and kissed her, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

* * *

( long chapter is long again lol

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

The light was too bright. Squeezing his eyes closed he turned away from the source of the light, toward the one he knew would be there - only to open his eyes in surprise when he found the mattress to be empty. He sat up, squinting against the brightness as he searched for her, then he smiled. She was there, wearing the dress shirt he'd discarded the night before, leaning on the balcony railing watching the sky change colour with the sunrise. She was smiling herself just a little, the corners of her mouth quirked. _I wonder what she's thinking about? _"You can dream better asleep, you know.."

Her smile grew, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Why are you awake?"

"The sun's fault.."

"Same here. I don't get to see it much, so I thought I would this morning." Stretching out she sighed happily before walking back to the mattress and settling back down beside him. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Eventually." They'd stayed awake for a while after the 'wedding night' part of the wedding night, watching the stars and talking about the future. For him, who had never had a real home or family, simply being here like this with her was more than enough. Murrue hadn't said much about the future she wanted, saying in that soft voice that she was happy with the way things were. But he knew that deep down there was something she _did _want, more than anything, and he'd do everything he could to give it to her.

"You're smiling again.."

"I'm happy."

She smiled herself, though rather drowsily. "That's a happy smile, true enough, but you were thinking about something. I can tell."

"Maybe I was." Leaning down, Mwu pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead then scooped her up in his arms, carrying her inside to their own bed. The one outside was just as comfortable, but the light was getting too bright to sleep through. She smiled again, cuddled close as he climbed in beside her, and promptly fell asleep, not even stirring when he stroked her hair. He stayed awake a little while, gazing around the room they had furnished and decorated together. She'd chosen the colours (cream and peach), had picked out every piece of furniture - he could see her everywhere he looked. _She had so much fun doing it... _He remembered how she'd looked on the day they'd decorated this room, the scarf tied around her head to protect auburn hair from drips, and the smudge of cream paint on her nose. Her smile had been as wide as he'd ever seen it, dark eyes shining with happiness. She'd told him later that she'd always wanted a life like this, had dreamed of it. _I think she probably dreamed of having it with __**him**__ first, but I'm glad I get to be the one to share this with her..._ Pulling her a little closer he kissed the crown of her hair and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

She didn't want to wake up. Smiling contentedly she snuggled further into the warmth of his arms, breathing in the familiar and much-loved scents of sandalwood and cologne. Back on _Archangel, _she had loved the nights but hated the mornings, knowing she had to get up and go on duty, leaving the comfort of his embrace. To an extent it was the same here, even though she much preferred the work she did now. But for the next two weeks she didn't have to do anything or go anywhere...she could stay here in his arms for as long as she wanted. Half-opening amber eyes she lifted her head to gaze at her sleeping husband. Mwu was smiling a little, the corners of his large mouth turned up, and she smiled in return, kissing him lightly before leaving him in peace.

How long had it been now? Five months since they'd come to live here, and in that time they'd celebrated birthdays, Christmas and their wedding. _For him. My birthday isn't something I'd consider to be special, but to him it was. _He'd made a cake by himself, the rather lopsided affair somehow meaning more to her than any perfect shop-bought confection could have. And roses. He'd woken her on the morning of her twenty-sixth birthday with the biggest bunch of red roses she'd ever seen - and his happy smile had faded when he'd seen her tears. _The gift of roses from someone I loved - my favourite flower from my favourite person. Why wouldn't I have cried? _

His own birthday had been a little different. He simply hadn't been used to anyone celebrating it, and the well-wishes and gifts he'd received had thrown him for a while - but only for a while. He'd quickly learned to enjoy his birthday and all that came with it, especially the gifts. How many times had she peeked out of the front door to see him flying the model plane she and Erica had bought him?

"Oh?"

On the porch was a parcel wrapped with brown paper and string. No address, no markings, nothing. Confused, Murrue pressed the package and felt it give under her fingers...whatever was inside was soft. She pulled the string to open it - and grinned. A bag and a note.

_Hey there:_

_Sorry I couldn't get this to you for the wedding night, but you have two weeks so make sure to use them well. I want to hear how it all went when you get back._

_Have a good time!_

_Love, Erica._

Inside the bag were two items of clothing. A pale pink check bikini, which made her smile, and something which made her blush. "Erica.." It was a nightdress, a barely there one made of a red satiny fabric trimmed with lace, with two ribbons for straps. It was beautiful, and had probably been quite expensive, but.. "Isn't it a bit abbrieviated?" She could imagine her friend cackling as she picked out the outfit, and had to smile. _She knew how embarrassed I'd be, and knew I'd have to work up the courage to wear it. And she's probably right. But... _Her smile became sly. _I __**will**__ wear it..._

"Murrue?"

Surprised to hear his voice, she checked her watch. Two hours already since she'd come out here? It had begun when she'd noticed some of her flowers looked like they needed water, and little by little she had been drawn to her garden's other needs. Dead blooms here and there, others that needed water, a climbing plant that needed tying to a trellis...and time had crept on. "Good afternoon," she teased, brushing the caked soil from her hands. He grinned sheepishly...then stared.

"Where'd you get that?"

She just smiled. She'd decided to wear the bikini, as well as a short skirt, sandals and the shirt of his she'd been wearing earlier. She knew he'd like it, and wasn't at all disappointed with his reaction. Tilting the straw hat she wore back on her head she winked. "It was a present. Do you like it?"

"I like it very much..." He leaned against the open doorway and regarded her with a rakish smile. "You should wear things like that more often."

"In public, or just here?"

His answer was to grin. "You'd really go out like that? Without buttoning up the shirt first? You'd stop traffic." She blushed but smiled, fingering the hem of his shirt. _I wouldn't get the chance to. There's no way you'd let anyone but you see me like this.. _Not that she would have shown anyone else, but it was fun to tease him anyway. With a soft sigh she stretched out her arms above her head, inwardly giggling at his intake of breath. Mean of her perhaps, but she was rather enjoying this. Mwu was staring again, not even bothering to hide the fact.

"It isn't all that special, you know.."

He grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "I'll decide that for myself. When I've seen the rest of it."

* * *

"Murrue?" There was no sign of her. He'd heard her go in the shower a short while earlier, probably to wash away the sand and seawater from her hair. He had eventually gotten to see the rest of her bikini, 'helping' her out of the skirt and shirt she'd been wearing before picking her up and racing down to the water's edge with her. _All that time we've been living here, and we've never really spent that much time on the beach together. But I plan to change that... _They'd spent hours there swimming and playing ball in the surf, and she'd taught him to make sandcastles, something he'd never done before. Just as he'd hoped, they'd had fun - her smile had been proof of that. She was his best friend as well as his wife, and he'd do whatever he could to make her happy. Or would if could find her...

"Where'd you go?" He'd searched the whole house for her but had found no sign, and had ended up out on the porch. The night was clear and warm, not a cloud to mar the glittering display of stars scattered across the velvet blackness. The moon shone brightly on her garden, bathing everything in a silver light, including... He gasped.

She was standing there gazing up at the sky, pale face wearing a gentle smile. Her dark hair was twisted into an elegant braid, piled up and shining on her head - he'd never seen her like this. But more surprising than that was the dress she wore. It was very short, the lacy hem skimming her thighs, and made of a red material that shimmered in the moonlight. It was held up (barely) by two thin ribbons over her shoulders. He'd had no idea she owned something like this, let alone would wear it, and it was, quite simply, the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And as though she knew what he was thinking she glanced over at her shoulder, the wicked slant to her eyes making him shiver.

He didn't say anything (he did try, but his throat had gone dry), just held out a hand and she took it, moving closer. Her smile was now rather more seductive than gentle, and he gulped, closing his eyes to steady himself.

"Where-" She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head, before leading him into the house. Once back in their room she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She smelled of flowers, of lavender and roses, and he found himself pulling her closer, returning the kiss with a passion that surprised them both. When they finally broke she stared up at him, amber eyes wide.

"Mwu?"

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Ssssh. You were the one who wanted no talking.." Before she could say anything further he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, brushing caresses and kisses over as much of her skin as he could until her words were reduced to gasps. Almost without her even knowing, he carefully unpinned her hair, letting the dark waves flow free over her shoulders. "There we go.." Murrue managed a hazy sort of smile, and closed her eyes in bliss as he let his hands wander downwards. "Is this what you wanted?"

She seemed about to answer, but at that moment his hand slid under the nightdress, and whatever she'd been about to say became a sharp intake of breath. He grinned to himself, continuing the gentle attention until she moaned softly and relaxed, opening her eyes to meet his gaze with a slightly dazed one. She still trembled a little, closing her eyes again when he kissed her stomach through the thin fabric of the dress, and he decided the time for teasing was over. Switching off the lamp, Mwu caught her lips in another kiss, leaving no witness to their further actions save for the moon and stars still shining outside.

* * *

"Where _did_ you get that dress?"

She smiled sleepily, cuddling a little closer. "It was a wedding gift from Erica. She couldn't get it to me before today, so I decided we should have a second wedding night.." She felt him laugh, and felt the soft kiss pressed to the crown of her hair. She'd known he'd like the dress...all that had been needed was a little preparation to set the stage. _And it worked better than I could have imagined... _Rather too well, in fact. Stretching out with a contented sigh she closed her eyes, feeling as though she could fall asleep right away. Distantly she thought she heard him tell her he loved her, but she drifted off before she could reply in kind, slipping into wonderful dreams.

* * *

( :author palms face: Yeah yeah, I know. Never mind.

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

"Well?"

She rolled her eyes and refocused on her garden, pulling up weeds with a little more zeal than was perhaps needed. "Well what?" She knew exactly why her friend had come to visit, and was determined she would get as little information as possible from her. The trouble was that Erica was _very_ persistent, and likely wouldn't leave until she'd got the details she wanted.

"You know what," the older woman replied cheerfully, setting down her glass of juice on the porch. "Did he like it?"

That caused a raised eyebrow. "You knew he would. Why bother asking?"

"I wanted to see your face. You're blushing, you know.." Murrue groaned, pressing the backs of her hands to her cheeks, which sure enough were burning hot. Shaking her head she pulled the brim of her hat low and went back to her gardening. Her friend laughed. "Good night, was it?"

"Erica, stop tormenting me."

"What? This is a return on investment, honey. All I want to know is whether my money was well spent.."

"Yes, it was very well spent. All right? Happy?" Erica grinned and took a slug of her juice.

"Course I am, 'cause I can see that _you_ are." The simple answer made Murrue blink in surprise. She'd thought the older woman would try and squeeze every detail out of her, but instead she seemed satisfied just knowing the gift had made her happy. She sighed, placing the last of the weeds into the bag beside her before flopping onto her back on the grass. Erica smiled again and came over to sit beside her. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself."

"A bit too much.." She loved her job, but these last two weeks had been wonderful. The chance to spend her days just with _him_ as she had so wanted back on _Archangel. _They'd worked on the house and garden together, taken walks, and watched every sunset from the balcony. It had pretty much been everything she'd wished for. _It's been just him and me, and I don't want it to end... _Closing her eyes she shaded her face with a hand. Until she'd met him she hadn't been lazy since she'd been a teenager. Now she never wanted to get up, preferring instead to stay in his arms. And he didn't help, clearly loving having her there with him. It was hard to leave someone's embrace when they didn't want you to, and harder still when you didn't want to yourself...

"Why don't you take some holiday if you don't want to go back just yet?"

"I would if_ he _could, but he can't. Staying at home is nice, but not as nice if you're alone.."

"Where is he right now? I don't see him around anywhere.."

Murrue smiled a little. "I sent him out for groceries.." A necessary evil, especially given that Mwu ate like a horse. Bread, milk, cookies, and ice cream were the things he went through most, often demolishing a family-sized loaf in two days or less. "He eats so much.." But she still smiled even as she scolded. _He eats a lot, he's clumsy, he can be an idiot...but I love him._

Erica grinned, understanding exactly the expression on her younger friend's face. When you could look at your loved one, see all their faults and failings, and still smile, it was the best possible sign that things would go well. She'd also seen the way La Fllaga looked at Murrue. Even when she was tired or cross his affection remained undiminished. _She's his world. I never see him smile like that around anyone else, not even Yamato-kun. I'm sure that if things had gone differently in the last battle he'd have given his life to protect her. But thank God, that didn't have to happen... _Her smile on her wedding day had been radiant - no-one who cared for her ever wanted that smile to disappear. "You want to go out for a while? When he comes back? We can go fetch Badgiruel too.."

* * *

The weekday afternoon was quiet, most people still in work. Only a small crowd moved along the pavements and plazas, window shopping and chatting happily. The four of them sat watching the passersby, talking amongst themselves. Most of Mwu's attention was taken up by a snowcone, he chasing the melting treat around his plate with a spoon. Natarle too had ice-cream, though she ate hers far more neatly and demurely than he did his.

"You aren't having lunch?"

She smiled a little. "I ate lunch before you came over.."

Murrue grinned. "You just like ice-cream." The younger woman huffed and didn't reply to that aside, even when her friend giggled. She'd definitely changed since coming to live here, showing aspects to her personality the others hadn't even known existed. _She smiles so much more. A friend of mine who went to Heliopolis says she can be strict, but doesn't begrudge them having fun while they work... _Her life would most likely always be tied to the military, it being all she really knew, but Murrue was glad that she'd learned a little of what life was like outside.

"When do you have to go back?"

"In a couple of days.." Natarle actually looked sad, violet eyes glancing around her at the city streets. "Early morning shuttle again. You don't need to come and see me off this time. Stay in bed."

"But.."

"It's all right, really. You both looked asleep on your feet last time. Especially _him_." Mwu scowled a little, still poking at his snowcone. His wife hid a smile, trying not to hurt his feelings. He didn't like early mornings, grumbling even at the 7AM wake-up he had for his job at the Academy. Back on the ship they'd had shifts starting earlier than that, and he hadn't complained then. _I guess it's different when you have no choice... _

The small group stayed there for a few hours, sitting at the outdoor table until the sun began to dip below the horizon. Despite her scolding he'd eaten two more snowcones in rapid succession before sinking back into the chair with a contented sigh, his appetite evidently satisfied for the moment. The other three had shared a pot of coffee and a plate of cookies, swatting Mwu's hand away whenever he tried to sneak one. When the time came to leave, Natarle turned to Murrue.

"Be happy with him."

The older woman blinked, surprised at this sudden comment. Her friend smiled a little. "I do like it here - I even missed this place and all of you while I was away - but I don't think I'll ever have the life you hoped I would.." She sighed, glancing up at the twilit sky. "All I've ever known is how to be a soldier, and while that could change one day, it's not going to be anytime soon. So I'd like the two of you to have that other life for me. Be happy together, fill that house with children, do all the things I can't."

Murrue-san still looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded slowly, that kind smile spreading over her face. "We will, as long as you promise to be a part of that life. Visit us, bring us news. Don't stay isolated. Okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

"You look dreadful."

She arched an eyebrow. "Thanks for that."

"Well, it's true." And it was. Murrue was pale, amber eyes undershadowed with dark shadows...she looked like she hadn't slept properly for days. "La Fllaga keeping you up?" The younger woman scowled and aimed a slap at her friend, who skipped easily out of the way.

"Seriously though, you do look really tired. You been eating properly?"

"Of course I have. Mostly, anyway. I feel terrible in the mornings, but later on in the day I can eat something. I haven't said anything to Mwu - I'm sure he's noticed, but I don't want him to worry.."

"Here, c'mon." Erica slipped an arm around her friend's shoulders and steered her down a side corridor, away from watching technicians.

"Where are we going?"

"Medical wing. And don't fuss," she scolded gently as Murrue made as though to protest. "This is the best way to find out what's wrong. Then you can take whatever steps you need to get better without La Fllaga knowing, if you really want.."

The young woman grumbled all the way through the tests, muttering several uncharitable words under her breath as the nurse on duty drew a sample of blood from her arm. Erica sighed and shook her head, both amused and annoyed at how stubborn her friend was. _She hates people to worry about her. Not me, not Yamato-kun or the others, and certainly not La Fllaga... _"What do you think it might be?"

"I don't know. I haven't eaten anything that disagreed with me, and I've been getting enough sleep. Mwu...takes very good care of me.." The older woman had to smile. That was certainly true. Most days she'd come to work with a lunch he'd made for her, and he would come over at breaktime to spend time with her (and make sure she ate her lunch). And her excuse for not always finishing her paperwork on time was always that_ he_ wouldn't let her. That at midnight he'd pick her up from her chair and carry her to bed whether she wanted to go or not. _I don't mind that. In fact I asked for it. On their wedding day, I told La Fllaga to take care of her. Not that he wouldn't have without my asking, but I'm glad anyway... _

"He learned how to cook yet?"

Murrue smiled. "Yes, actually. He's always been a quick learner - I only have to show him a recipe once for him to pick it up. And I think he enjoys it...I hear him whistling to himself.." Her words were filled with a mixture of affection and pride that made her friend grin.

"You don't really mind him making a fuss of you, do you?"

That caused a blush, the younger woman glancing down at her lap. After a moment a shy smile crossed her lips, and she shook her head.

When the test results came back, however, that smile disappeared. She leaned back in the reclining chair still staring at the paper, dark eyes wide. Confused and worried, Erica plucked the sheet from her hands and gazed at it herself. expecting bad news, perhaps a serious illness of some kind. What she saw...wasn't at all what she'd expected. "You're.." Murrue looked up at her and smiled.

"Your fault," she murmured, brushing away a single tear that had fallen.

"_My_ fault? Isn't it more your husband's fault than mine?"

"You were the one who gave me that nightdress. So I'm blaming both of you."

Erica laughed. "Fair enough. That night must _really_ have gone well.."

Murrue blushed again but said nothing, simply closed her eyes and thought. He'd be happy - after all, hadn't he been the one who'd suggested it in the first place? _He never had a real family, did he? Deep down inside it's all he's wanted, I think. And now he can have it. We both can.._

"Want it to be a girl? Or a boy?"

She grinned. "Either would be fine.."

* * *

He stared at her in amazement. "Really?"

She beamed, eyes sparkling. Happiness had returned the colour to her cheeks, she practically bouncing on her toes as she handed him the test results. "They did more specific tests to check how far I was along, and whether they were all right.." He nodded, scanning the sheets for more details, and had to smile, shaking his head.

"Ten weeks or so, huh? Wedding night, or just the honeymoon?"

"I told Erica it was her fault, and she's quite happy with that. She was right about your reaction too.."

"Oh?"

Murrue giggled, moving close to trace the curve of his lips with a finger. "Pride. She said that more than anything, you'd be proud. Of yourself and of me. And she was right." He grinned, not able to hide it, and lifted her by the waist, spinning her in the air to hear her laughter. There were so many emotions it was hard to sort through them all. Pride, certainly, surprise, anticipation, a small amount of worry...but most of all joy. Setting his wife back down carefully, Mwu brushed a lock of dark hair from her face, then leaned close to touch his forehead to hers.

"Girl or boy?"

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to catch his lips in a kiss. "They don't know yet. Besides, does it matter?"

"No. No, it doesn't.."

* * *

( heheh wheeeee

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

Heliopolis was more than three-quarters built. She could see the pieces being slowly added and welded into place day-by-day, the storage spheres, the mirrors that would reflect sunlight onto the colony inhabitants, the dock - it would hopefully look exactly as it had before, which was as she'd wanted. _I know it wasn't my fault that it was destroyed, but I still want to help rebuild it. Those children - I took them away from their home, so the least I can do is give it back to them... _The colony would be ready in three or four months - then she could go home.

"I didn't think I'd miss everyone so much.." With a small smile, Natarle unfolded the sheet of paper she held in her hand. The traditional letter had surprised her...it had been a long time since she'd gotten mail that wasn't electronic. The handwriting was a neat cursive, somehow exactly how she'd expected it to look.

_Dear Natarle;_

_How's everything going up there? Erica gives me updates every so often, saying that it shouldn't be too long before it's ready. I bet you're running a tight ship - you always did - but remember to let them have a bit of fun, okay? That way they'll be happier doing their jobs. I know, I expect you're screwing your nose up right now, but it really is true. I'm not saying to play soccer with them or anything, just give them a chance to let their hair down._

_Everyone here sends their regards. Lacus-san says she'll have some of that fudge cake you liked ready when you get home...she wanted to send you one in a parcel, but she wasn't sure if it would make it there intact. She ended up giving it to us, though I only got one slice before Mwu demolished it... Nothing here has changed very much since you left, though I imagine the pace of life here is a little slower than where you are..._

"That's certainly true.." Back there no-one seemed to be in a hurry. It had been a lot to get used to, especially with living most of your life before constrained by duty schedules and paperwork. With none of that to be concerned with, hours felt like days. It didn't suit her so well, but Murrue-san and the Commander had taken to their new life like ducks to water. She could imagine her friend writing the letter, perhaps sitting out on the porch in the sun watching her husband work in the garden. The two of them loved the sun, spending hours outside in their garden or at the beach house where Yamato-kun lived. "They're both lucky. To have the life they wanted, to be able to adapt to it so quickly...to have settled down so fast.."

_Work's still fun, we've just got a lot of new projects to work on, though they're classified still. I guess they wanted something that could be used to defend the country in case war ever comes again. And the academy's gotten a lot of new students. With it coming up to two years now since the end of the war, it seems as though everyone's trying to make sure it never returns. I know how it feels...I never want to have to fight again, never want to risk losing Mwu, you or any of the others. Especially with the news I got a couple of months ago. When you mentioned filling the house with children...I didn't think it would happen so soon..._

Those words brought a smile to Natarle's face just as they had when she'd first read the letter. Murrue-san might not have expected it, but _she_ had. Simply a matter of time and the Commander. Right from the start he'd been determined to make Murrue-san happy. He'd known she wanted children, even though she'd never mentioned it to him. She hadn't needed to - everyone could see it in the way she cared for the orphans. "That was why I said it. You deserve this.."

_They're able to tell me whether it'll be a girl or a boy, but we both decided we didn't want to know. It doesn't matter which - they'll be loved regardless. I've already asked Erica and Lacus-san to be their godmothers, and I'd be honoured if you would be too. I told you that if I had the life you couldn't, you had to share it with us, so I won't take no for an answer. Besides, it might start making you think about trying it yourself one day. It's really not so bad._

_I'll see you in a few months hopefully._

_Take care!_

_Murrue._

"You're as determined as that husband of yours.." She'd told Murrue-san she didn't want something like that. That she was content with things the way they were. She knew her friend only wanted her to be as happy as she herself was, but Natarle had accepted a long time ago that her happiness would be unlikely to involve anyone else. "That kind of life isn't for me. I'll share in yours, be your child's aunt, godmother, whatever you want me to be, and be happy that way."

* * *

"Hey momma! How are they treating you?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled, getting up off the porch swing to greet her friend. "You're far too proud of yourself, you know.."

"My pride, honey, is nothing compared to that of a certain pilot who's painting the fence right now.." Which was true enough. Mwu was humming and whistling to himself as he worked, a broad smile stretching across his face. And she thought she knew why.

"They kicked for the first time this morning. I've never seen him smile like that.." she murmured fondly, patting the slight bump of her stomach. His face had lit up as he'd felt the tiny flutter, as though he'd just realised that this was really going to happen.

Erica grinned. "All new fathers are like that. You just wait till they're born."

"Will you be there when they are?"

"Try and keep me away. I'll be there, in the waiting room, and Badgiruel will be too, even if I have to go to Heliopolis myself and drag her back."

"She'll be there," Murrue said softly. "I know she will." _She promised to be part of this. Of this little one's life. So she'll be there.._

"She might be better about it all if you didn't bully her into finding someone of her own.."

"I do _not_ bully her! I just...she deserves to have it.."

Erica shook her head. "She does, but she also deserves to be the one to choose for herself. If she doesn't want to find someone of her own, then she shouldn't be made to. Let her be.." The younger woman nodded, but didn't look convinced. It was just that...she was so happy herself, with her life, with her husband and unborn child, that she wanted everyone to be just as happy. _I know I can't do that, but I still want to try. If not for everyone, then for Natarle.._

"She's right you know. The Lieutenant has to choose for herself.."

"I know, I just.." He chuckled softly and settled his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently to relieve the tension. She huffed a little, but relaxed into his touch.

"Changing the world one person at a time. You're getting like the kid.."

"Am I really so wrong to try?" She tried to twist round in his embrace but he held firm, nuzzling a kiss to her bare shoulder. "It worked for you.."

"Yes, it did," he admitted. _It worked so well I'm not the same person.. _"But I _wanted_ to change. If the Lieutenant doesn't want to, then you can't make her." He understood Murrue's reasoning, why she wanted her friend to be happy - he wanted it too. But the younger woman had changed quite a bit since coming to live in Orb, and although she wouldn't have the life Murrue wanted her to, she would be happy in her own way.

She grumbled under her breath for a while but gradually that faded away under his careful touch, and she settled back against him with a quiet sigh. "You're too good at that.."

"Not complaining, are you?"

"Not in the least.." Mwu grinned at how utterly contented she sounded, and wasn't at all surprised when she curled up in his arms when the massage was over. She'd been getting tired more easily these days because of the baby, and quite often fell asleep early in the evenings. _When she's been working I usually have to go wake her up. She'll be there in her office sound asleep, looking so cute I hate having to disturb her... _

"What are you dreaming about?"

She never answered.

* * *

( Today we have some Natarle :smiles: N yes, it is another fluffy and probably predictable chapter, but it's just the way I am. If I can make someone smile, then I don't mind.

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

The corridor stretched out into infinity. Painted a sterile white and broken up only by a painting or the occasional window, it wasn't exactly a cheering place. And so _quiet_. She looked around with trepidation, feeling as though she didn't belong in a place like this. The one beside her didn't seem nearly as nervous however, walking briskly to a door identical to all the others and knocking softly.

"Are you sure it's all right?"

"Of course it is. She left me instructions that as soon as you got back I had to bring you to visit. Even if she was here." The other woman looked up with a smile as the door was opened. "How are they?"

La Fllaga pressed a finger to his lips and beckoned them inside. The tiny room was as astringent a colour as the corridor outside, but was cheered slightly by the fresh air from the open window and the red pyjamas the one in the bed wore. Peeking around the door, Natarle smiled a little at the sight of her friend. The older woman was sound asleep. Erica had mentioned on the way back from Kaguya that things hadn't gone smoothly. The blood transfusion had helped, but until she recovered her strength she would probably spend a lot of time sleeping. Which left her rather tired husband literally holding the baby. Taking care not to wake Murrue, Natarle tiptoed past the bed to peep into the crib.

"She's a cutie," murmured Erica quietly.

"She's so small.." Like her mother the infant was fast asleep, swaddled in a pink blanket. What could be seen of her hair was a dark brown, which didn't surprise the one watching her. _I always imagined they'd look like her.. _"What colour are her eyes?"

La Fllaga grinned. "She's the spitting image of her mom. We called her Grace.."

"You've been looking after her?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking mildly offended. "I read the books. I even went to the classes and stuff. I learned how to look after her.." He sighed and looked back at his sleeping wife. "I just wish she could share it.."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Grace was born late morning yesterday, and Murrue stayed awake long enough to name her, but after that she just slept. And as far as I know, she hasn't woken up. I've never known her to sleep this long before."

Erica smiled and patted the man's broad shoulder. "If the doctors and nurses aren't worried, then you shouldn't be. Let her sleep as long as she wants - as long as _you're_ sleeping. Are you?" At La Fllaga's sheepish smile, the older woman put her hands on her hips. "You mean you're not?"

"I slept a bit..." he defended. "Few hours.."

"Day room. Now. I'll talk to the nurses. Go get yourself some sleep." He seemed about to protest, but one raised eyebrow from Erica cowed him into silence. Grabbing a spare blanket from the bottom of the bed he glanced to Natarle hoping for sympathy, but she shook her head.

"You look exhausted.."

With a colossal sigh, and a light kiss for Murrue, the blonde man sloped out of the room, his grumbling audible all the way down the corridor. Erica shook her head with a small smile before sitting down beside the crib. "He accuses her of working too hard, but it's not like he takes it easy himself.."

"Do you think he'll sleep?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. He knows what'll happen if he doesn't.."

* * *

She awoke to the sound of laughter. Blinking back sleep she peered around the room, a faint smile coming to her lips as she saw who was there. Beside her bed was Natarle, violet eyes wide and scared as she stared down at the baby in her arms. Grace stared right back, then waved a pudgy arm and gurgled.

"She likes you..."

Natarle looked up in surprise, features melting into a smile. "That's good to know. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But a lot better than I did.." With a yawn she heaved herself into a half-sitting position, wincing as she did so. "How's my princess?"

For an answer her younger friend carefully placed Grace in her arms. The little girl gazed up at her mother with candid brown eyes as though trying to work out who she was. _I think I've been asleep a long time...she'll only have seen her daddy... _"Where's Mwu?"

"With any luck, asleep." replied Erica mildly. "From what I can tell you've been asleep for almost a full day, and he's been taking care of the little one all that time." Murrue nodded with a smile...it sounded so like something he'd do. Looking up at her right arm she frowned a little at the IV lines running from it to drips of blood and fluids. The doctor had told her it would only be in for a couple of hours, so why was it still there?

"They must think you need it, hon. You are really pale.."

"Want to go home," she grumbled. They had a nursery all set up ready for their baby - being kept behind in hospital hadn't been part of the plan. "I want to take you home," she murmured to Grace, brushing a gentle finger over the infant's cheek. The little girl babbled softly and reached to catch the finger, tiny hand curling around it tightly. Natarle leaned close with a smile, peeking at the baby.

"She is cute. La Fllaga's really proud of her.."

"I just bet he is. He told me before she was born that if she was a girl she was sure to be beautiful, and that he would make sure no boy got near her until he said so.." Leaning down she made as if to kiss her daughter - then gasped as sudden agony shot through her stomach. Her friends reacted quickly, Erica taking a rather confused Grace while Natarle helped her lie back down. Breathing deeply, Murrue fought back the pain, looking around in confusion as her friend ran outside to find a nurse. Was there something wrong after all? Was that the reason for the drips?

"There were...complications."

"Complications?"

"The birth caused you to lose quite a lot of blood, and an infection set in. We're treating it with antibiotics, but you'll have to stay in hospital for a few weeks at least. And..."

'Standing outside by the closed door, Erica listened closely. She couldn't hear what was being said, as the doctor spoke very quietly, but it did nothing to alleviate her concern.

"Go fetch La Fllaga.." Unfair since he was asleep, but she needed him with her right now. Natarle nodded without a word, and ran off. The doctor emerged from the room without saying a word, but left the door open for Erica to slip inside. Murrue was sitting up slightly in bed, crying quietly into her hands. "Sweetie, what is it? What did he say?"

"They took it away," was the dulled reply. "Well, part of it. They had to." She gestured to her lower stomach. "Can't have any more. Too dangerous they said.." And Erica understood. Why she'd been in pain, why she'd slept so long - La Fllaga must have known. How could he not?

"He knows?"

A small nod. "They had to ask his permission. But they say if I got pregnant again it could kill me - what else could he have done?" She smiled a little, but brushed away more tears. "No wonder he wasn't here when I woke up.."

"That isn't why. We made him go get some sleep - apart from a couple of snatched hours he hadn't slept at all. He didn't tell us anything about it."

"It must have been hard for him too. Maybe he wanted to talk to me first about it. We planned to have more - to fill the house like Natarle said...but now we can't.." More tears threatened to fall, but Erica brushed them away herself.

"Now listen to me. This isn't like you. Don't you always see the good side of things? You might not be able to have any more, but you both have Grace. Don't forget that." Murrue blinked slowly and glanced at the cot where her daughter was sleeping.

"We...have Grace..." Shuffling a little to sit up more, she held out her arms. Erica smiled and very carefully lifted the baby to place her in her friend's embrace. _She understands now. I have a feeling that that little one will be spoiled rotten..._

A half-second later the door opened and a dishevelled blonde mess barrelled into the room. He looked exhausted, hair and clothes rumpled, yet he was all she'd wanted to see. Holding Grace in one arm she held out the other to her husband, nuzzling her face into his neck. He sighed softly and kissed the crown of her hair. "I'm sorry..." he murmured brokenly. "I wanted to tell you myself. I knew it would make you sad, but I..."

"It's all right..." Unseen by him, Erica and Natarle slipped out of the room to give them privacy, something she greatly appreciated. "Thank you.."

"I know how much you wanted more kids.."

"The doctor said they'd have had to do it eventually...it was too much of a risk otherwise. It does hurt to know we won't ever be able to give Grace a little brother or sister, but I'd rather have her and be happy than take a chance.." Mwu smiled a little, seemingly reassured.

"The doctor said you'll have to be off work for a while, you know. Bed rest."

She made a face. He'd enforce it, and Erica would make sure of it. Much as she loved the bedroom she'd created, an unspecified number of weeks spent in it would most likely drive her mad. "I can't even go outside?"

"We'll see." Looking down he smiled gently. "Hey there cutie.." Grace was awake, blinking up at her parents sleepily, and burbled when Mwu brushed a finger over her cheek. "She does look just like you. God forbid she's as stubborn."

"You'd love it if she was."

"Not if the two of you team up against me. I - " He got no further before she caught the collar of his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. She smiled into the exchange, knowing both she and Grace would be able to wind him around their little fingers.

"Love you."

"Love you too. And her. It's going to be okay, you know."

"I know." _It really is. I don't know if the pain will ever go away, but I have him, and I have Grace. We'll be fine._

* * *

( Randomness, and a different kind of random than was originally planned for. But there ye go.

please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

She wasn't in bed. Resisting the urge to palm his face he walked to the balcony door. She'd asked him to leave the door open so fresh air could blow in, though he'd known the real reasons behind her request. And just as he had thought, on the bench he'd put there... "Am I going to have to tie you down?"

She chose not to answer, but she did smile a little, closing her eyes as the sea breeze blew over them. She was very pale, a fine sheen of sweat over her forehead showing the effort and pain it had taken to get out here. He'd asked her more than once to let him know if she wanted to go outside - he'd be more than happy to carry her. But being typical Murrue, she tried to do everything herself. _She knows if she doesn't rest properly it'll take longer for her to heal. But she's so __**stubborn**__! _With a deep breath he sat down beside her, smiling despite himself when she snuggled close with a content little sigh.

"Is this what it'll be like whenever you get sick?"

"Wanted to feel the sun," she replied, not sounding at all apologetic. "It makes me feel better."

"You'd feel better if you stayed in bed."

"But that's so _boring_.." She looked up at him with an expression very close to a pout, and he felt himself melting. He'd never once been able to resist her when she was like this, and she knew it. But today, he was going to try. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her back inside, ignoring her protesting grumbles and thumps to his chest, and placed her back in bed.

"You're going to stay there now. It's enough taking care of Grace without having to keep an eye on you too. Sit still and behave yourself."

"You're ordering me around now?"

"You're not my captain anymore, princess. And even when you were I outranked you." With a quick kiss to her lips Mwu rearranged the comforter around her before locking the balcony door and slipping the key in his pocket. "I'll leave the window open."

"Meanie."

"I love you too."

Leaving his wife to her complaining he tiptoed next door to check on Grace. The nursery was bright and airy, painted the same yellow as Murrue had chosen for their own room, and full to bursting with plush toys. At only four weeks old the little girl was rather too young to play with them, but the Director had warned that with babies, time really did fly. _"Before you know it, she'll be running around and getting into everything. Make the most of the time you have." _Kneeling next to the cot he smiled gently, feeling the same sense of awe as he had the day she was born. Before, he'd seen babies and not been too interested - they'd all looked the same to him. But with Grace he'd been smitten, and still was. _Only her mom's more beautiful..._

"We planned for so much," he murmured. "For more kids than we could handle, for bunkbeds, camping trips and treehouses. But we were so happy we never thought to remember how much the future can change. Your mom has no idea that she could have died without the surgery, and I won't ever tell her. Everything we'd planned...I gave it up without a second thought. Cause your mom..." He laughed, resting his head on the cot railing. "She's the other half of me. She's everything. I couldn't have coped without her, and for you to grow up never knowing her..." Brushing a finger over his sleeping daughter's cheek, he smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat.

A creak in the doorway caused him to look up. Murrue was standing there, supporting herself with one hand on the doorframe. She was smiling herself, but the tears fell in a steady stream, dripping from her chin to the carpet below.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that.."

She crossed the floor to stand beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. No words - they weren't needed, and he was grateful. He just hugged her, being careful not to squeeze too hard, and rested his head against her stomach. She stroked his hair, murmuring softly. For once she was the comforter, and he the one to be comforted, and oddly he had no problem with that. _She's always been stronger than me. She knows she could have died, she knows we can't have any more kids, but apart from a few tears at night when she thinks I'm asleep, she's able to deal with it better than I am..._

"We can still have all that. The trips, the treehouse...It would have been wonderful to have a big family, but just because we can't doesn't mean everything has to change. We can have just as much fun with three of us as we could with four or five.." She looked down at herself, then back at him with a quirk of a smile. "And I'm still here. I might not be in the best of shape right now, but I'll be okay."

"I know." Getting to his feet Mwu took her in his arms, nuzzling kisses to her neck to make her giggle. She'd been hurt the worst, and was still in pain. "C'mon now, Back to bed."

"Then you have to come too. And Grace."

* * *

_That's the first time I've ever seen him close to tears. Not even Mendel affected him like that... _He was all smiles again now, but she still wondered how deeply it had hurt him. He'd told her not long after she'd become pregnant with Grace that he wanted a big family. He'd been ignored and pushed aside all his life, and he had the chance to change that now. To start over with a family of his own...to be loved. She looked down at the baby in her arms, smiling as the little girl caught hold of her nightdress. "That's a strong grip you have there, sweetie.."

"She's a fighter, like you." He reached over and poked Grace in the nose. "She'll be just like you when she grows up."

"I hope she'll be like you. Just as kind, brave, loyal and _stubborn_." He grinned and actually blushed a little, tanned cheeks pinking slightly. And just as she had hoped, he seemed to cheer up. She kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine. You, me and Grace. She'll have the best daddy she could hope for."

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

He wound arms around her waist, bringing her close. "Thanks for talking sense into me. You're here, I'm here...and she is too. How big the family is doesn't matter, what matters is that there _is_ one.."

"That's right." Affectionately Murrue squeezed his hand. "You've been keeping that to yourself all this time, haven't you?"

"You had enough to worry about.."

She rolled her eyes and cuffed him lightly. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have noticed? That I wouldn't have worried about you? Idiot."

"But.."

"But what? I love you, so I worry about you. If you're unhappy, I want to know about it."

Mwu sighed, but didn't argue any further. Satisfied, she snuggled back against him. Grace, for her part, began to cry, tiny face screwed up as she waved her arms. Her mother giggled. "She's hungry, huh?"

"How can you tell?"

"She looks just like _you_ do when _you're_ hungry." Hiding a smile at his chagrined expression she began to feed her daughter, grinning again when Grace ate so quickly she almost got hiccups. _You really are like your daddy, aren't you? I'm glad of that. If you grow up to be like him, as kind, loving and brave, then I'll be very happy, and luckier than I thought possible._

"Yep. She's going to be a daddy's girl. I can tell." Mwu beamed at that, clearly delighted by the prospect, and leaned closer to watch the little girl.

"Are we going to be okay?"

She smiled. "I'd say we already were.."

* * *

( aw sad Mwu. I think it would hurt him though, ne?

please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

He was working in the garden when she arrived. Shirt sleeves rolled up, blonde curls hidden under a suspiciously familiar straw sunhat, he was attacking the weeds with such gusto he didn't notice her at first. With a smile, she leaned on the fence and watched him for a while. The garden was looking a bit of a mess - a sure sign that it's very careful owner wasn't around to look after it. But he was clearly doing his best, so she'd let him off for that. On the porch was a glass of orange juice and a pink carrier, the occupant of which was shaded by a parasol, and also sound asleep.

_Murrue-san says he's a really responsible father. I think Erica-san was surprised by that at first, but I wasn't. I don't know why I wasn't, but I wasn't._

Stuffing the uprooted weeds into a black plastic bag, Fllaga-san stood up and stretched...then did a double-take as he finally saw her. "Oh, Lieutenant! How long have you been there?"

"Couple of minutes maybe. How are you getting on?"

"We're doing all right. Murrue's sleeping right now - I finally persuaded her to take the medication the hospital gave her last night. I've tried tons of different ways of giving it to her...in drinks, in her food, but she always knows."

"Isn't she in pain still?"

"Less now than she was." He emptied the bag into the green garden waste bin, and opened the gate to let Natarle in. "But still enough. It keeps her awake at night sometimes, and it hurts that she won't let me help her. Then again, she's always been stubborn.."

"Maybe she doesn't want to rely on them.."

He chuckled. "She doesn't like to rely on _anything_."

"She'll learn. The two of you have only been back here a year, and she's always been the independent sort. She'll learn to rely on you, just as you rely on her." Sitting down on the porch Natarle gazed at the sleeping Grace, brushing aside auburn curls from the little girl's face. She was two months old now almost, and it was clear she was going to look like her mother. "She's beautiful.."

"Yes, she is." Fllaga-san sat down on the grass not far from where his daughter slept, angling a look back at her before surveying the garden with a critical eye. "She looks more like her mom every day, though Murrue says she acts like me - apparently 'cause she has a big appetite.."

Natarle grinned. _And he's proud of that. He'd love it if Grace grew up to be like him... _Carefully unbuckling the carrier straps she lifted the baby out to cradle her in her arms. Grace didn't wake up, but she did burble softly, much to the woman's amusement. In truth, she was glad Murrue-san wasn't around right now - her friend would no doubt tease her. She loved Grace, and was proud she'd been chosen as a godmother to her, but it didn't mean she wanted a child of her own.

"You're a natural at that."

She made a face. "Don't you start. I get enough of that from her and Erica-san."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not saying you should go out and get your own. But I would be happy with you taking care of her for us.."

Unexpectedly touched by that, she stared down at the baby. Since Grace was and would always be his only child, Fllaga-san was very protective of her. The fact that he'd trust Natarle to take care of her...it meant a lot. "Thank you.."

"Why didn't you wake me if we have a guest?" Hearing the voice from above, both looked up to see a rather sleepy (and cross) looking Murrue peering down at them from the overhead balcony. Her husband chuckled, shaking his head.

"Shush and go back to bed." he replied affectionately. Murrue-san huffed and disappeared from view, her footsteps echoing through the house. The blonde man sighed. "You'd better go up there and make sure she stays put. She's more likely to stay in bed if you visit her in our room.."

* * *

"How are you doing?"

The familiar voice made Murrue smile. Still a little groggy, she'd ended up back in bed - another reason she hated taking that medication - but seeing her friend made her feel better. "I'm okay. I feel kinda like I've been hit by a truck, but that'll pass.."

"You need to take better care of yourself." The statement was matter-of-fact, just as she'd expected from the younger woman, and she sighed. She knew Natarle was right, as was Mwu, but it didn't make it any less galling. So much she wanted to do...and here she was stuck in bed like an invalid.

"What good am I to anyone like this?"

"Stop worrying about everyone else. Worry about yourself for a change." The statement surprised Murrue, and she glanced up. Natarle smiled a little. "The best thing you can do, the good you can be to everyone who knows you, is to rest up and get well. Take the medication, and don't push yourself."

"Sit still and be a good girl?"

A nod of reply. "For Fllaga-san, who misses having you around, and for Grace. You can't expect to be the kind of mom you want to if you don't let yourself heal properly first.."

Murrue grumbled. "You sound just like Mwu and Erica."

"Are they wrong?"

"No..." _No, they're right. I really can't take proper care of my baby if I don't get well first. But... _"But it's so frustrating. That I have to stay here, that I can't go outside, that Grace spends more time with her father than she does me."

"Well, that I can help with.." Natarle leaned forward and placed the baby in her mother's arms. Delighted, the older woman cuddled her daughter, giggling when Grace babbled happily, one tiny hand curling around her nightdress. Murrue kissed the little girl's dark brown curls and murmured softly to her, heedless of her friend's smile. This was really all she'd wanted. Getting up and going outside didn't matter so much if she could be with her family.

"Maybe you need to talk to him. Tell him that you wouldn't be so restless if you could have Grace with you.."

"Maybe so. He does tend to hog her. I know he loves her, but so do I.."

Natarle nodded. "If you could take care of her when you were awake, would that encourage you to take the medication and rest up properly?" At Murrue's nod she leaned back in her chair. "Then talk to him."

An hour or so later, he walked up the stairs with a tray holding two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. To his satisfaction he could hear laughter - another reason he'd asked the Lieutenant to go check on Murrue. _I have to do the stuff round the house we'd usually do together, and as a result I can't spend as much time with her as I'd like. But if there's someone here... _He peeked in the door with a grin. pleased at the way his wife's face had lit up. She was sitting up in bed, Grace cradled in her arms...she looked happier than she had for a while. "Drinks, ladies?"

The Lieutenant accepted with a smile, and though it was clear she'd prefer something stronger, so did Murrue. "Now c'mon princess. The docs said to go easy on the coffee, and definitely nothing stronger till you're done with the pills.."

"Tea's so boring.."

"Since they said it was better to stick to juice, you're lucky to get tea." Her reply to that was to stick her tongue out and take a chocolate biscuit, much to the Lieutenant's amusement. Grace burbled and reached for the treat, waving tiny arms when her mother poked her in the nose.

"No, sweetie, you can't eat this.."

"She behaving herself?"

"She's being an angel." He reached to take her but Murrue held on tight. "No, you've had her to yourself all morning. It's my turn." He could see the Lieutenant grinning out of the corner of his eye, but kept his attention on his wife, raising an eyebrow at her pout.

"I didn't know we were taking it in turns.."

"Maybe we should talk about this later," she said sweetly, holding Grace on her lap. Knowing that pushing her too far could result in the opposite to the effect that he wanted, he nodded. But they _would_ talk about it later...

* * *

"What was all _that_ about?"

She didn't look up from her book. "What was what about?"

"The way you were acting earlier. I was just trying to make sure both of you got enough rest." Grace was curled up on a blanket on top of the bed, sound asleep, and never stirred when Murrue reached out to brush a finger over her cheek.

"We did. I slept for nearly twelve hours because of that pill, and she was only awake for an hour or so. We're both fine." He must have looked unconvinced, because she frowned. "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Easy there. I never said that..." Remembering her remark earlier about him having the baby all to himself, he sat down on the bed and cupped her chin till she looked up at him. "Is this because I've been looking after her most of the time?"

"I miss her. I miss both of you. I know I need to stay here and get well, but you're so busy with everything else it feels like I'm alone here. This, right now, is what I wanted.." She laid back in bed, smiling up at him. "You and her."

_If things were reversed...if I was the one sick, wouldn't I be lonely if she kept Grace downstairs and I didn't see either of them? Wouldn't I miss them? _"Then tell me something. If I was to put the princess here down to bed, would you like it if we spent some time alone together?"

"I'd like that very much."

Which was how, a couple of hours later, the two lay together, her head nestled on his shoulder as they gazed out at the rain that had begun to fall. He'd been so busy recently taking care of the house, the garden and their baby that he'd not come to bed until after she'd fallen asleep. But today... Murmuring happily she cuddled further into his embrace, closing her eyes as he stroked her arms. "That feels nice.."

"Does it?" Idly, almost lazily, his fingers trailed down to her stomach, the wisping touch easy to feel through the thin fabric of her nightgown. He didn't have to ask how that felt...her reaction said it all. He chuckled softly at her contented little sigh, and at the way she squirmed when his hand slipped lower.

"We shouldn't..." she muttered hazily, though the last thing she wanted him to do was stop. Mwu just grinned and kissed the tip of her nose before disappearing under the comforter - and all that came out after that was a rather startled squeak.

"I thought they said we couldn't do that.." she remarked quietly. "Not that I minded it.." She felt rather than heard him laugh, warm breath on her neck where his head was tucked into the hollow of her shoulder. It hadn't been what she'd expected, but she couldn't deny it was what she'd wanted. Whether it was what the doctors had said or not..

"They said we couldn't together. They didn't say anything about _that_.."

"True.." Stifling a yawn Murrue closed her eyes, snuggling into the warmth of the pillows and him, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

That night the weather broke. Blinking sleepily he raised his head to look around, wondering what it was that had woken him. For a moment he wasn't sure, then it sounded again, a vicious crack that echoed through the house followed almost immediately by a brilliant flash. A thunderstorm. The last time they'd had one of these Murrue had woken up terrified, huddled in a ball under the comforter until the storm passed over. But tonight... Tonight she never stirred, sound asleep with a gentle smile to her lips. _She told me that if I'm here, she's not afraid. That she knows I'll take care of her. Maybe that's why she hasn't woken up..._

But what about Grace?

Unwillingly he unwound himself from his sleeping wife, tiptoeing next door into the nursery to check on their daughter. And to his surprise, the little girl was wide awake. The lightning flashed through the blinds, even that small amount able to light up the room for a split second, but Grace didn't seem scared. Playing with her toes, she looked totally unconcerned - very different from her mother.

"Is she all right?"

"She's just fine.." Murrue crept to his side to peek into the cot, and smiled.

"That's my brave girl. Makes me look silly.." Grace burbled as though agreeing, making her parents laugh. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he steered his wife from the room and closed the door behind them.

"I tried not to wake you.."

"I woke up because you weren't there.." Her smile was a shy one. "I was warm, and then I wasn't.." He nodded with a smile and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back into their room. She was almost well now. Just a few weeks more and it would be as though nothing had ever happened. Then they could raise Grace together and be a real family.

_And I'll have all I ever wanted..._

* * *

( whee lol

please read and review! )


	13. Chapter 13

The day was perfect. The sun shone brightly from a cloudless blue sky, the edge taken off the heat by a light sea breeze. A couple walked along the beach hand-in-hand, the smaller of the two carrying a baby in her other arm. The child looked around in interest at her surroundings, having only seen her nursery, her parents' room and the garden of the house before. Now almost three months old, she was growing to be a happy and sunny little girl, much to the delight of her mother and father.

"You doing okay?"

"Mmm-hmm..." Lifting the hand held in her husband's, Murrue stretched out her arm above her head with a content sigh. This was the first time she'd been out on the beach since Grace's birth, it having taken this long to recover fully from her surgery. Erica had quite cheerfully told her that now she was well, her maternity leave could start, and that she didn't want to see her back at work until her daughter was at least six months old. "It's so nice out here.." For the last couple of weeks she and her little family had spent most of their time out in the garden, she tending the neglected flowers and plants (he'd tried his best) and pointing out the various blooms to her little girl. As Mwu had gently pointed out, Grace was a little too young to understand, but she'd still wanted to try. "Are we going to see Kira-kun?"

"We are." he replied cheerily. "You needed some exercise, and the kid and the princess never stop asking how you are. Besides, they only saw Grace once in the hospital, and she looks a bit different now. Don't you sweetie?" Which was true enough. Murrue well remembered how tiny their daughter had been, barely half the length of Mwu's arm, with just a wisp of brown hair...very different from the way she looked now. She'd grown a great deal in just three months, that wisp of hair becoming a cap of auburn curls in almost no time at all. "They won't recognise you.."

Grace burbled happily and reached out to wind her little fingers in her mother's hair, still looking all around her with wide amber eyes. Although still very small, it was clear she understood that out here wasn't the same as back home. She did recognise things, places and people, having a favourite teddy bear, and babbling nineteen to the dozen when she saw her parents each morning. "Ready to see Auntie Lacus and Uncle Kira?" Those she wouldn't know, so it would be interesting to see how she reacted to them.

* * *

"Oh my, isn't she beautiful?" Just as he'd expected, the pink princess was instantly captivated by the baby, ice-blue eyes wide in delight. Grace stared back at the unfamiliar person, one tiny hand curling tightly around her mother's shirt.

"It's all right, sweetheart." soothed Murrue gently, rubbing the little girl's back. He himself kissed the top of her head, and beckoned the princess over. She stepped forward with a hesitant smile, stopping a short distance away to let the baby size her up. Not one child he'd seen the girl meet didn't like her, and he was sure it would be the same with Grace. The princess smiled again, and very carefully brushed a finger over Grace's cheek, moving closer as she did so. After a moment, just as he'd thought, the little girl beamed and giggled.

"There we go. She likes everyone once she's had a chance to meet them. She'll probably let you pick her up.." The princess reached out to lift her from Murrue's arms, and Grace quite happily accepted, reaching out to catch a lock of the girl's candyfloss-coloured hair. "And she likes hair."

The princess twirled around, the movement making the baby squeal in delight. "Aren't you a pretty one? You look just like your mommy.."

"She might, but her personality's all _his_," replied Murrue with a sweet smile. Not sure whether to feel complimented or offended, he settled for folding his arms and grumbling under his breath. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Grumpy.."

"How are you feeling now, Murrue-san?"

"Tired still," the older woman replied softly. "But much better. Erica says I have another three months before she wants to see me back at work, so I'll be just fine by then."

The princess nodded. "Did the doctors give you the all-clear?"

"Grace and I have to go for a check-up this afternoon, so we'll see..."

The game of soccer was progressing well, the crowd of small children plus Kira and Mwu surging from one end of the beach to the other. He'd got the ball, and was charging toward the goal well ahead of everyone else...when a shrill cry broke the air. Whirling around he lost his balance and fell flat on his back, stunned for a moment. He knew the sound, knew what it meant - what he didn't know was why he was hearing it. Shaking the sand from his hair he sat up and looked toward the house, noting with surprise and concern that Grace was crying, not even the attentions of her mother being enough to soothe her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Murrue admitted, rocking the baby to and fro. "She's not sick, she doesn't need changing, and she ate not long ago. She's just...crying."

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Grace sniffled, rubbing at one eye with a tiny fist, and snuggled close when he lifted her into his own arms. He couldn't tell what was wrong...she had no fever, and she seemed happy enough in herself. Shaking his head, he carried her down the beach a little way, smiling as all the kids crowded round.

"Are you her daddy, big brother?"

"Why's she crying?"

"What's her name?"

Mwu chuckled. "One at a time! Yes, I'm her daddy, and Murrue-san's her mommy. Her name is Grace, and we don't know why she's crying." The little girl was still sniffling a bit, but the crying seemed to have stopped for now. Instead, she was looking around at the older children with interest. Did she... "Did you want to play?"

"Maybe she saw you running round with all the other kids and decided it wasn't fair?" mused Kira, coming over to tickle the baby's feet. Grace wriggled and squealed in delight, kicking her legs so hard Mwu had trouble holding onto her. _That could be right, actually. When she's awake, she always wants to be with Murrue and I, as though she's afraid of missing something. Maybe this is the same...maybe she just wants to be with everyone. _

"Alright then. Let's all go for a walk, and show her the island. Okay?"

* * *

"You're a nosy little thing, aren't you?"

Grace's answer was just to yawn, one little hand curling around the blanket she laid on. She'd spent the whole afternoon with her father and the orphan children exploring the tiny island Kira-kun and Lacus-san lived on, and she was, for want of a better description, absolutely tuckered out. She could barely keep her eyes open. Murrue smiled and wrapped her up in the soft blanket, rocking her back and forth while humming gently, and within a minute or so the baby was sound asleep. "You're a funny one. They never told us that eleven-week-olds could be this much trouble. What will you be like when you're older?" _All parents believe that their child has inherited the best parts of themselves, but sometimes they also inherit the worst. Mwu's taste for adventure, my stubborness...I have a feeling she has them both in spades..._

"All ready?"

"Mmm-hmm.." Since the doctor had given her the all-clear earlier that day, she'd decided that she and Mwu would have tonight to themselves. And since Erica had volunteered even before Grace was born to babysit when the new parents needed a break, what better person to ask to take care of her? "You've got our number, though I doubt you'll need to call us.."

"Nah, we'll be fine. Won't we honey?" Shouldering the overnight bag Erica scooped up the sleeping baby blanket and all. "Now don't fret. I know she's only tiny still, but I'll take good care of her. Don't worry, and don't let _him_ worry either. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Have a good night.."

"Erica!!"

When everything was ready she flicked off the light and stood at the balcony door, letting the moonlight shine into the room. Pressing a hand to her chest she smiled at how her heart was racing. They'd been together over a year, and he still had this effect on her... sometimes she wondered why. Perfect he wasn't, yet somehow she loved his faults and failings as much as everything else about him. _He's my idiot.. _Hearing his footsteps her smile became a wicked grin. As soon as the doctor had mentioned she was fully recovered now the idea had hit. She'd understood she'd needed to heal, but it hadn't stopped her missing the intimacy. And now...

"You up here? I..." His voice trailed off, and she fought hard to stifle her laughter. She'd taken time getting ready, using her favourite (and his favourite) scented soap and shampoo and wearing the red satin nightgown she'd received as a wedding gift. And his reaction was everything she'd expected.

"You look amazing.."

"Thank you." Murrue tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear before looking back up at him, planning to give him her best 'seductive' smile. Planned to, anyway. In reality she got no further than looking up before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"This is a nice surprise.." he murmured when they broke, still so close that his breath tickled her. "I missed you, you know? Even though you were right here. It's kinda weird.."

"It isn't," she assured, snatching another kiss. She understood what he meant. Standing up on bare tiptoes she rubbed her nose against his, giggling when he kissed her again. His reaction this time - for three months it had only caused frustration. _But not anymore... _"C'mon.."

Mwu laughed, taking her offered hand and obediently following her over to the bed...where he pushed her to the mattress so suddenly she could only squeak, half in alarm and half in delight.

"Since we've both been waiting for this," he remarked, one hand brushing idly over her stomach, "we should make sure it's something we remember. Don't you think?"

And it was.

* * *

He didn't want to move. Stretched out in her arms, head cradled on her chest, he sighed happily, breathing in her scent as she stroked his hair. It had been a long time since he'd been this tired, but boy, was he happy. Outside the sky was beginning to lighten as dawn approached - had it really been that long? Raising his head he smiled and kissed her lightly, hearing her low purring giggle. She looked as tired as he felt, but also as happy.

"You all right?" She nodded, dark eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake. He kissed her again and settled back down, stroking her arms gently. Before he could say anything more she'd fallen asleep, much to his amusement. _It felt like we'd been apart for those months. Like I hadn't seen her. And I missed her... _But now...Snuggling further down in her embrace Mwu drifted off to sleep himself, secure once more in the connection they shared.

* * *

( yay for randomness lol. And naughty doings.

please read and review! )


	14. Chapter 14

She looked subdued, almost saddened, and the one watching had a good idea why. Her own first day back at work after the end of her maternity leave had been the same - anxiety, restlessness and a hint of depression. Worry that her child would be all right. And for her friend, that worry was compounded. The only child she'd ever have, and more precious than anything because of it. _She has good babysitters in Yamato-kun and Clyne-sama, but babysitters aren't parents. _"She'll be all right.."

"I know." She smiled a little and leaned against the wall, thin fingers playing with a lock of auburn hair. "I know Lacus-san and Kira-kun will take good care of her. But I think she knew. We've taken her to their house before and she was fine, but this time she seemed to know that things were different. She cried...and it hurt.."

"Aw honey..." Erica sat down beside her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. She'd been able to see for herself how perceptive little Grace was - a trait most children had, but surprising in one quite so young. She knew when people were talking about her, and if she heard people laughing would protest loudly at not being part of the fun. If her parents had been acting differently, she would definitely have been able to tell. "Hmm. Right. Bring her to work."

"Here? How can I? I'm hardly ever in my office, and this is no place for a baby, especially not one who's learned to crawl.."

"You have that portable play-pen I use when I babysit, right? Bring that, some toys, and we'll all take turns in looking after her.."

Murrue smiled. "And is this for my benefit, hers, or yours? There's no way you'll get any work done if she's in your office.." The older woman grinned. True enough. Grace was six months old now, and quite the little character. She'd inherited her mother's beauty and father's happy nature, but also the curiosity of both. Both parents had recounted tales of her exploration...the moment she was able to escape her cot she was off crawling almost faster than they could keep up.

"I think it'll be fun. And since she doesn't want to leave you, and you don't want to leave her, this way will be just fine. Besides, I'm the boss." The younger woman laughed at that, but did look much happier. It was clear she missed her daughter, and Erica had little doubt that La Fllaga did too. This place was far closer to the Academy than the little house on the beach...he could easily visit if he wanted.

"I'm going to have to share her, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"She really said that?"

Murrue nodded happily. At least three of her co-workers aside from Erica had expressed a wish to take turns in caring for Grace, and it would be a good way for the little girl to get to meet more people. The travel cot was easily movable between rooms, and big enough for Grace to crawl about and play in without getting into mischief. It sounded perfect.

"So she'll be the centre of attention all day? She'll love that.."

"Yep. Okay, prediction time." She took her husband's arm. "When we get to Kira-kun's, where do you think she'll be?"

Mwu grinned. "If she's not asleep? Right where the action is."

And he was right. When they reached the tiny house, there was a rowdy game of soccer taking place on the beach, the orphans crowding round as Kira-kun and Athrun-kun fought for possession of the ball. And sitting in Lacus-san's arms...Murrue smiled fondly. Grace was there, watching the game in fascination. One tiny hand was holding Lacus-san's arm, and she was leaning forward slightly, looking for all the world as though she was about to run to join the game. _If she could walk, she would be. If Lacus-san wasn't holding onto her she'd be off like a shot, even though she can only crawl. _Mwu chuckled. "Hey kiddo!"

Grace squealed in delight, wriggling around so much Lacus-san had trouble holding onto her. The older woman giggled and scooped her up, closing her eyes as the little girl hugged her tight. "Yes honey, I missed you too. But you can stay with mommy tomorrow, okay?"

"She looked everywhere for you," Lacus-san said softly, crossing to where they stood and brushing a gentle hand over the baby's hair. "She's been a good girl though, haven't you sweetie? You've slept a lot, and you haven't cried much, so mommy and daddy will be proud of you."

"Wonder if she'll be as well-behaved tomorrow.."

Later that evening they sat together on the balcony, watching the stars and talking quietly. She'd bought a tub of strawberry ice-cream on the way home and they shared this now, he taking two spoonfuls for every one of hers. They'd done this every weekend when they'd first come to live here, sharing the frozen treat and plans for their future. _We planned for everything. To get married, to have more children than we could possibly fit in the house...and to live happy ever after, I guess. Things didn't go as we expected, of course - instead of having a troop of kids we just have one little princess. But the 'happy ever after' part? That we can have. All three of us._

"So you're going to get her engineering career started early?"

She giggled, the sound muffled by the spoon stuck in her mouth. "Maybe," she replied once the ice-cream had gone. "Though it's up to her what she decides to do.." Mwu nodded, stealing another spoonful. He had little doubt that Grace would grow up to be as beautiful and accomplished as her mother - the world would be her oyster, and he was looking forward to seeing it.

"Would you like her to be like you?"

Murrue pursed her lips and reached for her glass of wine, swirling the golden liquid around for a moment before speaking up. "I don't know. Part of me would like it, but it'd be nice to see what she could be. If I pressured her into following in my footsteps, who knows what she'd miss out on? No, she has to decide for herself.."

"She'll still be like you.."

"Oh? I'd say she was like _you_. Stubborn as all hell and always hungry." He pouted at that, and caught her around the waist to tickle her mercilessly. She squealed with laughter, wriggling to try and escape but he held fast, peppering her skin with kisses.

"Are you sorry?"

"For...what?" she gasped. cheeks bright pink. Deciding further lessons were needed, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their room, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

She didn't answer for a moment, just stared around herself at the new surroundings. The small office looked eastward, catching the sun this time of day, and was warm and pleasant. They'd made space in the corner of the office for the playpen, placing some of her favourite toys in. "This is where I work. You think you might like staying here with everyone for a while?" Grace burbled for a moment, picking up a teddy bear by it's ear, then smiled. "Good girl. I need to go find Auntie Erica, okay. Not be long.." With that she left, leaving the door ajar as she slipped down the corridor.

The little girl looked around again for a moment, then began to crawl around, tiny hands pressing against the fabric of the playpen as she explored until much to her surprise, the wall tipped forward. Encouraged by this she kept crawling, out of the upturned pen, then out of the door. This place was very different from home, and she wanted to see as much of it as she could. So, babbling happily, she set off down the winding corridor.

"Grace? Grace!" _How did she...where did she go? _"Erica!" Her friend darted into the room, taking in the upturned playpen and scattered toys. There was no sign of the baby. Pushing a hand through dark hair Murrue looked all around, under her desk, in the closet... "I was only gone five minutes!"

"Calm down. No-one here would take her, and she won't have gotten far. Down to the right is a door she can't get through...to the left is the hangar. Let's try in there." The younger woman nodded, though her heart was racing. Grace was her world - she couldn't lose her. What would she say to Mwu?

"I..."

Erica took her hand. "We'll find her. C'mon."

The hangar was quiet this early in the morning, only a few people there starting to work on a ship in the far corner. Everything else was still and silent, the mobile suits standing in one corner like giant dolls. And to Murrue's eternal relief..."Grace!" The six-month-old girl was sitting at the feet of one of the suits, staring in fascination at her own reflection in the shiny metal. As both women watched, she reached out and patted the foot with a happy giggle.

"Inherited, huh?"

"It's in her blood," said the younger woman softly. "She's so much her father's daughter it scares me sometimes. He asked me the other day if I'd let her follow me into this job - maybe she wants to follow him into his.."

"Is that all right?"

"It's not what I'd have chosen, but if it's what she wants when she's old enough, I won't stop her..." Crossing to the suit she lifted the baby into her arms, rocking her and murmuring gently, perhaps about the machine and what it could do. Erica watched with a smile. She'd had a feeling the little girl would be in here - she was an explorer after all. _She's so very like her father. I'm sure Murrue won't want her to be a pilot - but we'll see what the future has to say about that..._

* * *

( lol explorer baby :smiles:

please read and review! )


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, slow down! Don't go too far!"

The little footsteps echoed through the corridor, accompanied by happy laughter which became a squeal of delight when a figure stepped from an open doorway and swept the fugitive into her arms. Erica laughed, tickling the little girl's sides until she wriggled. "You trying to escape again, missie?"

"She's impossible," Murrue sighed, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. "The minute I take my eyes off her, she's off exploring. I knew that it'd be trouble when she learned to walk.." Grace was fourteen months old now, and having learned to talk at nine months and walk at just over twelve, she'd grown to be even more irrepressible. "She's worn out two pairs of shoes already. We can't keep up with her.."

Erica grinned and kissed Grace's cheek. "I hear complaining, but I see a smile. You're loving this, aren't you?"

The younger woman tried to huff, but knew her friend was right. Her little girl may be difficult to rein in and cost a small fortune in shoe leather, but was also precocious and happy...and both Murrue and her husband were incredibly proud of her. "Yes, I guess I am.." she replied softly, moving to brush fingers across Grace's cheek. The toddler beamed and reached out to her, snuggling close when she was lifted into her mother's arms.

"Are you going to stop running off now?"

"Shiny!" chirped Grace, pointing down the corridor to the hangar bay. "Want to see."

"You saw them yesterday, honey.."

The little face fell, lower lip trembling. "Please, momma..." It was very rare for Murrue to refuse her daughter when she made that face, and everyone knew it. What Grace wanted to see were the mobile suits, lined up in the hangar like a row of toy soldiers. Whether she just liked them for the shininess, or for some deeper reason, no-one was quite sure, but it secretly worried her mother. _Mwu hasn't said anything about it - I think he understands. Grace has so much of him in her that it's easy to imagine her growing up to be like him. Flying's in her blood..._

"All right then. But only a little look, 'cause Mommy and Auntie Erica have to get to work.."

Erica watched the mother and daughter with a smile. Murrue was standing beside one of the Murasames, little Grace reaching out with two tiny hands to touch the shiny metal and talking to herself in the baby language she'd almost left behind. It was clear how much she loved the mobile suits and being around them, and just as clear how worried Murrue was. _She never liked La Fllaga piloting - he could have been killed in any of those battles he fought in. He and Grace are her world, and she wants to hold onto them. Would I feel any differently? _Leaning on the wall, she listened to the conversation.

"Pretty."

"They are, aren't they? Mommy and her friends build them, and fix them when they break."

"Daddy fix too?"

Murrue smiled. "No, Daddy doesn't fix. He used to break them."

The toddler nodded and patted the suit again. "Fly in sky like birdie." Erica blinked. She'd never heard Murrue say that to Grace here, and doubted she would have at home...where had the little girl learned that? Her friend also looked surprised.

"That's right, they do. Where'd you hear that? Did Daddy tell you?"

Grace smiled. "Daddy fly. Grace want fly too." Looking out of the open door she pointed up at the sky. "Like birdie."

_This isn't good.._ Erica winced slightly at her friend's expression. Concern, fear...and a hint of anger. La Fllaga was in trouble...

* * *

The two sat together on the steps of Morgenroete, the younger of them holding Grace on her lap while she listened to her friend's concern. It sounded like Fllaga-san had been talking to the baby about flying, and the little one had decided that was what she wanted to do. And that was obviously _not_ what Murrue-san wanted. Natarle hadn't been on the ship after her two friends had gotten together, but she could imagine how worried Murrue-san must have been every time her loved one had to go out and pilot. _After that, there's no wonder she wouldn't want Grace to do the same. But still... _"You shouldn't blame him totally. He didn't put the idea in her head."

"I know," the older woman grumbled. "But he encouraged her."

"Maybe he did a little. But even if you never mentioned it again, there's nothing to say Grace won't still choose to be a pilot when she grows up. Right?"

"You're not helping.."

"Perhaps not, but then again she might decide to be something different. She's only just over a year old. Give it time. Right, sweetie?" Still sitting on Natarle's lap, Grace beamed and reached to pat her face. Like everyone said, the little girl had a lot of her father in her, but for those who knew where to look, there was also a lot of her mother besides just her looks. _She's a little peacemaker. She can see when people are upset or angry, and tries to make everything right again, just like Murrue-san. _"Don't be so hard on him."

"Daddy!"

The clear little voice rang through the house, causing him to smile. "Hey princess! Have a good day?" A minute later tiny footsteps sounded around the corner, she coming to find him sitting on the back doorstep watching the pond he'd dug for his wife. Her smile was ear-to-ear, cheeks rosy...her beauty still took his breath away. _And she's just a baby still... _"You been good for Mommy today?"

"Yep!" Grace scrambled up on his lap and hugged him, giggling when he tickled her ribs. "Daddy good too?"

"Oh yeah, I was good. I always am." The little girl nodded, and after a noisy kiss ran to the fenced-off pond to look at the colony of frogs that lived there. Mwu grinned and leaned back against the wall, reaching for the beer that sat by his side as Murrue came to join him. "How's my other princess?"

She smiled in a tired sort of way, flopping down beside him. "Worn out with chasing her. She's been trying to get into the hangar bay all day..." He grinned. Grace had told him in her own little way about the 'big dollies' that were there - she was fascinated by them. He'd told her some stories about them, about how they could fly in the sky and how he'd used to fly them. It wasn't what he wanted her to do herself, but stories couldn't hurt.

"Little tearaway.."

"She told me she wants to fly like Daddy and the birdies," she murmured, quietly so Grace couldn't hear. "What have you been telling her?"

"Just that, that I used to fly like the birds. I didn't tell her she should do it herself.."

"I know. But she thinks the world of you. If Daddy said he could fly, then she wants to fly too. I know it's not your fault, but..." She sighed and shook her head. "And I'm being silly.."

His answer was to hand over the half-drunk bottle of beer, which she took gratefully and downed the contents of. "You're not being silly," he replied quietly, watching Grace run around in the garden playing some game right out of her own little head.

Murrue leaned close, her head on his shoulder. "Natarle says that since she's just a baby still I shouldn't worry...that she could choose to do anything with her life. But still.."

"I know. It's not what I'd want her to do either. For me, it was okay. Until I met you I didn't have anyone to worry about me. But her...it's different when it's your own kid. She's all we've got, so it makes sense we'd be more protective. But I think the Lieutenant's right. We have a long time yet before she decides for sure what she wants to be. Let's wait and see."

She smiled and shuffled closer, letting him lift her onto his lap. "I wonder what she'll be.."

"Anything she wants. And it'll be fun to find out.."

* * *

( whee lol. Only the epilogue left. Think Grace should be a pilot? Let me know plz!

please read and review! )


	16. Chapter 16

( Epilogue time :smiles: This is set seventeen years after the last. Lil Grace is all grown up.. )

--

"Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!"

He grumbled, fingers fumbling with the knot in his tie. He'd never liked wearing the things, and had never learned how to tie them right. Seeing his struggle she sighed, crossing to stand in front of him. Her more delicate fingers easily untwisted the strip of cloth before knotting it neatly. "There we are. You were never able to tie them right.."

"M'not perfect like you." he replied cheekily, laughing when she cuffed him gently. To him though, she _was_ perfect, and always would be. She was still as beautiful as ever...the faint lines at corners of lips and eyes, the grey beginning to thread through auburn hair - they only added to that beauty, not detracted from it. She noticed him staring and blushed, looking away, which only made him laugh more. She wasn't the type to be shy normally, yet his attention always made her blush somehow.

"You done embarrassing me now?" she asked after a moment, sounding cross, yet a smile quirked the corners of her lips. "Come on, or we really will be late. And you know what she'll say.."

"That Mom and Dad are acting like teenagers again?"

"Something along those lines.." Checking her hair in the mirror Murrue smoothed out her skirt before taking his offered arm and letting him escort her out to their car. Today was special, the kind of day that warranted the wearing of ties and skirts, even if the ones wearing them didn't like them so much. "I'm glad it's sunny for her.."

"Sweetheart, even if it rained it wouldn't matter to her. She sees sunshine in everything."

She laughed. "Very true."

Today marked a ceremony, the passing-out parade of graduating pilots. And amongst these would be a very special young woman. He thought about her as they drove, about how quickly the years had passed. To him, she was his little girl still - when had she grown up so fast? _Where did the time go? Has it really been nearly twenty years? _"You really okay with this?"

Murrue smiled a little, amber eyes focused on her hands. "It's what she chose. I've known since she was a baby what she'd want to do with her life. And she was so determined...how could I have stopped her?"

He smiled himself at that, remembering. She'd asked for flying lessons for her birthday as soon as she was old enough, and had taken part-time jobs in order to keep going with them. Her drive and determination had surprised Murrue, but no-one else. _She inherited that in full measure from her mom. She's never once given up at anything, but tried till she succeeded. _"She'd have found a way around it."

"And you're still proud of her," came the grumble, just as he'd expected. Not once had he encouraged the budding pilot, in fact he'd reminded her how dangerous it was. He'd known, and still knew, how much Murrue still wished their daughter had chosen another path. It had caused a few arguments when she'd first announced her decision - he'd never seen his wife so angry, or his daughter so stubborn.

"Aren't you?"

She sighed, then just as he'd thought, smiled again. "Yes, I am." Their girl had come home a few days ago bursting with pride, eagerly telling the two of them she'd graduated top of her class. _She could have done it without trying...but she did it for her mom. She knew Murrue never wanted her to be a pilot, so this way..._

"She could do your job too."

"She already can. Erica wants to hire her after her tour of duty's up. But I think she'd rather fly."

* * *

The day was _perfect_. Laughing she ran out onto the grass, spinning around and around in the sunlight, heedless of her friends' smiles. She pulled off her cap and threw it into the air before catching it and collapsing dizzy on the ground.

"A little sugar in the coffee this morning?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Aren't I meant to be happy today?"

"Happy, yes. Not hyperactive. And you were in past curfew last night.." Her best friend came to sit beside her, brushing the grass from the military cap before placing it over the young woman's face. "Mom and Dad coming to watch?"

"Yep! And all their friends." Sticking the cap back over rumpled auburn curls she sat up and stretched contentedly. "Wish we could fly today too.."

"Grace, you always want to fly. Try keeping your feet on the ground today."

"I will. Cause Mom asked me to."

"Hey, Wilson, La Fllaga! Off the grass!"

Grace rolled her eyes but nodded, letting Lucy help her up. "You'd think that today they'd let us."

"Today is exactly why they _won't_ let us, idiot. Even the Representative's coming to watch."

"Really? Aunt Cagalli's coming? That's even better!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes. "Your name-dropping still amazes me. C'mon now, we'd better get in line or they'll yell at us again.."

"I can't see her.."

"Mwu, sit down." Resisting the urge to palm her face, she instead opted for elbowing him in the ribs. The grandstand looked out over the parade ground, the gravel surface raked to perfection for the upcoming ceremony. _While I hoped I'd never end up here, I can't help but be proud of her. She knew what she wanted and she took it with both hands. All the other things I wanted for her - for a family and a good life, she can still have those. _For a while, she'd live with her daughter being a pilot. After all, the other pilot in her life wasn't so bad. With a smile she took Mwu's arm and snuggled close, sighing happily as he slipped an arm around her.

"You not worried 'bout embarrassing the princess?"

"The only way we wouldn't embarrass her is if we sat at opposite ends of the stand, and I'm not doing that. Lacus-san and Kira-kun didn't at Siegel's graduation.."

Mwu grinned. "Yeah, but that kid didn't march past with all his buddies. He just walked up to get his high school diploma. Not exactly the same thing."

"Oh hush." She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up as Kira and Lacus came to sit in the empty seats beside her. "Siegel not here?"

Lacus-san beamed. "You know how shy he gets around Grace. I asked him if he didn't want to come see her, but he went all red and hid in his room.." Siegel Yamato was just over a year younger than Grace - and had been in love with her since the age of about eight. Whenever he saw her he'd blush, and to Murrue's delight (and Mwu's annoyance) Grace would go red right back.

"They're so sweet together."

Mwu grunted something noncomittal in response, and she couldn't help but smile. Grace was his baby still, and it wouldn't matter if she'd known the boy all her life (which she had), it would still take a lot for him to accept them. But Grace was old enough to decide for herself now, and if Siegel was the one she chose, then so be it. _I won't argue..._

"I can't see anyone.."

Pushing her cap back on her head, she shuffled her feet before checking the polished finish to her boots. She couldn't see anyone either, but she knew they'd be there. _Mom and Dad said they'd have to lock the gates to keep them out. I hope they're not all snuggled... _From where she was stood in line behind her, Lucy leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Will that boy be there?"

Much to her own annoyance, Grace's heart skipped a beat. "I-I don't know.." She shook her head. feeling the heat rise in her face.

Lucy giggled. "But you'd like him to be.."

_Of course I would. I want to see him... _Today was the day she'd trained for, had studied for...she wanted more than anything for Siegel to be there. "Oh yeah, but I don't think he will be. He's too shy. Aunt Lacus says they'll be having a party at their house for me after, so I can see him then."

"You finally going to tell him? We only have a couple of weeks before we're shipped off up-country.."

"Yes." With determination in amber eyes, Grace smiled. "I'll tell him."

After a few minutes, much to the relief of the students waiting in the hot sun, the march-past finally began. Though she kept in line with the others, her eyes scanned the watching crowds. Mom and Dad had promised to be here, as had Aunt Lacus and Uncle Kira. She'd already seen Aunt Cagalli and Uncle Athrun sitting together in the VIP box, so where were...ah, there they were. "Oh mom.." she muttered under her breath. "Do you have to?" They were sitting close together, Mom's head resting on Dad's shoulder, and Mom waved cheerfully as she passed. "And you promised not to embarrass me.."

* * *

Later that evening the party at the tiny beach house was in full swing. Everyone was there who knew and loved Grace, the missie, the Athrun-kid, Kira's mom, and even the orphans, who were grown now with families of their own. There was cake, and snacks and drinks - he hadn't seen a spread like this since Kira and the princess had gotten married. Murrue and Grace were sitting together on the wall just in front of the little stone-built chapel talking quietly. His daughter was rather pink-cheeked, and her mother seemed to be reassuring her. What about he wasn't sure, but somehow it looked like a girl thing, so he left them to it.

"You are proud of her, aren't you?"

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kira grinned, falling into step with him as he walked. "Did you secretly wish she'd choose piloting?"

"Actually no. It's not what I'd have wanted, and I know Murrue didn't - still doesn't. Not exactly the safest life, and the duty tour means Grace'll be gone for at least six months - the longest she'll ever have been away. So it's good, but bad at the same time.." _It's going to be really weird without her. To not have her sleeping in at weekends and surfacing around midday with her hair all over the place, to not hear her and Murrue squabbling over who's next in the shower.. _"It's hard when they're all you have.."

"I'm surprised Siegel didn't decide to follow her into it. He'd probably be pretty good at piloting, though I doubt the military life would suit him. He'd do it for her though.."

Mwu made a face. He'd seen the way Kira's kid looked at Grace, and the way Grace had looked back. He knew the look well - it was the way he'd looked at Murrue all those years ago. He understood how the two likely felt about each other, and part of him didn't like it one bit. And yet...

"Where is the kid?"

"Over there." Kira pointed down to a quiet part of the beach. Siegel was indeed there, sandy hair blowing in the ocean breeze, and beside him..

"Grace?" She _was_ there, dark wavy hair free from the military-regulation braid and rippling halfway down her back. She was standing with the kid, that face so like her mother's alight with a gentle smile, and as he watched she took his arm, making Siegel flush bright red. And Mwu couldn't help but smile despite his annoyance. "God, she's like her mom.."

"Thank you. But I never saw you blush around me the way Siegel is around her.." Murrue came up to stand beside him, taking his arm and leaning close as they watched their daughter. Grace seemed to be working up to something, scuffing her toe on the sand and running her free hand through her hair. Finally, cherry-red in the face, she blurted something out, though what it was the ones watching could only guess. It certainly seemed to surprise Siegel, the boy standing frozen for a moment...then he smiled. The breeze dropped just long enough for them to hear his reply.

"I wanted to hear that for a long time.." Before Grace could react to that he swept her into his arms and kissed her. The young woman's eyes widened for a split second then fluttered closed, she winding her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer.

"I wonder if she feels like I did?" Murrue mused softly, leaning on her husband's arm. He looked rather angry, which she could understand - no father wanted to see his daughter taken by another - but to her it was wonderful. She still remembered the way she'd felt when Mwu had kissed her that day. _I hope she feels just as happy as I did..._

"How long's her tour of duty? Six months? It'll be interesting to see what happens when she gets home..."

_Maybe I don't have to worry about her future. Maybe it can take care of itself..._

* * *

( N that, boys n girls, is your lot. Seems like a good place to leave it :smiles:

Maybe there might be a sequel.

Please read and review! )


End file.
